I did not want this
by catwjl
Summary: AU. Aragorn was forced to take and claim the One Ring
1. I did not want this1

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR I am just borrowing the characters temporarily.

******************************************************************************************

In horror the Alliance of Light watched as Aragorn and Frodo were dragged to the front of the parapet by two nazgul each. Frodo appeared pale and lost, the young hobbit had been visibly beaten and his head hung listlessly. Compared to Aragorn though he appeared almost healthy. Isulder's heir was covered in bruises, his clothes torn indeed almost shredded off in places and he was being dragged as though he was unable to use his legs as support. But unlike Frodo he was not in despair, or at least not visibly. He held his head up and his inner fire still burned brightly. His eyes swept across the assembled forces and Arwen could almost feel will's strengthening as backs straightened in answer to the future king's unspoken command. As his eyes touched on her she felt his love wash over her. Renewed strength of purpose filled her.

Sauron stepped forward, between and one step in front of his two prize prisoners. "Kneel before me and I will allow these two spies to live."

No one moved or spoke.

Without turning Sauron lashed out with his arm. Aragorn rocked back with the force of the blow and his two imprisoning nazgul had to tighten their grip so he did not fall. Lifting his head Aragorn blinked twice to clear his vision and met Sauron's eyes unflinchingly, refusing to back down when the Dark Lord turned to glance at him. "You will learn," Sauron hissed, again striking out at Isildur's heir with an even more forceful blow. This time Aragorn's body curled up on itself in an instant, automatic reaction as the nazgul lost their grip. Still, he managed to turn slightly as he fell to land on his side rather than on his knees before the Dark Lord. He lay unmoving where he landed and Frodo did not react at all as he stood unmoving between his nazgul guards who were watching the drama unfold intently. Sauron turned back to his foes. "He will die a slow and painful death in front of you," he vowed ominously. "But first, witness the power of the One Ring."

Horror struck Arwen, she could not move as she watched as Sauron lifted his hand to display the circlet of gold that signaled the downfall of Middle-Earth. Suddenly a small, dark blur grabbed the ring before the Dark Lord could slide it on his finger and rolled to the ground. As the nazgul grabbed for the hobbit she was aware of Legolas stiffening beside her as Halbarad did the same in front of her. Her gaze shot to Aragorn, who had managed to push himself to a sitting position. "Estel," she breathed in horrified knowledge just as her love's voice cried out, "Frodo!"

The hobbit did not hesitate to turn and toss the ring to his guide and protector.

With a shudder of disgust Aragorn caught the ring and slid it on his own finger. Those watching were never able to describe in detail what happened next. A dark light seemed to flash across the world as the future king, his hand raised for all to see that the ring now glowed with words hidden since the end of the second age, dragged himself to his feet. For an endless moment no one moved as Isulder's heir stood with his head bowed and hand upraised. Isulder's bane had accepted a new master. As horrified recognition of the necessity of this sacrifice filled the leaders of the Alliance of Light the new Lord of Rings remained unmoving with his head bowed, but strength seemed to emanate from him as did a feeling of great power in use.

"You will pay for that, human!" the Dark Lord spat, looking to his nazgul.

At those words Aragorn at last raised his head to meet Sauron's gaze. Despite the gasps and mutterings around her Arwen could not tear her eyes from the man she loved. "You are no longer master of the One Ring," he answered in a calm and controlled voice. "_I_ control the nazgul."

In a rage the Dark Lord drew his pike and charged.

Neatly sidestepping Aragorn grabbed Anduril from the obliging former Witchking of Angmar and raised it, neatly taking off Sauron's head. Power roared out, knocking Arwen to the ground. When the force had passed over she pushed herself up, seeking Aragorn. He was standing in the same spot, staring out into the distance, Frodo at his side looking up at him with concern. A small part of her wondered if he had really been so broken. But most of her attention was focused on the man next to him. Her loving eyes saw the pain and exhaustion he was fairly successfully hiding. As she watched he turned to the nazgul and held out his hand. "Give me your rings." With manifest reluctance all nine did. Another rush of power, not nearly as strong, brushed by them. Nine black robes drifted the ground, empty.

With calm deliberation he turned to face the allied forces of good. His eyes swept the gathered army. "It is over." Soundlessly he collapsed and lay still.

As she raced with Legolas, Halbarad, Gandalf, her brothers and father to her betrothed's side Arwen Undomiel knew with horrified certainty that it was not over. A new horror had begun and she did not know if any of them would be strong enough to stop it.

Above them the Lord of the Rings did not move, the ring bearer slumped beside him. On his hand the ring glowed brightly.


	2. I did not want this2

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR I am merely borrowing the characters

A/N note: This fic will primarily take place after Aragorn has claimed the ring, but it will have flashbacks to the events leading up to it I hope you enjoy.

I am now accepting unsigned reviews. If you tried to review before I apologize I did not realize I was only accepting signed reviews. I would love to hear from you.

******************************************************************************************

Kneeling beside his fallen protector Frodo fought not to weep. Uncontrollably his gaze was drawn to Aragorn's left hand and the brightly glowing ring. It had stopped calling to him, but a part of him he did not want to acknowledge still wanted the ring. With closed eyes he dropped his head, his mind going back to that horrible day when the fellowship had been broken. He could still feel the relief when Strider had turned away from the ring and his determination to go into Mordor alone. Then the Uruk-Hai had come, and Aragorn had told him to run. As he fled he could hear the shout of "Find the halfling!" followed closely by pounding footsteps.

Then Aragorn's voice had called out. "And what of Isildur's heir? Would he not make a better prize?"

The footsteps behind him had hesitated long enough for him to take cover, the elven cloak working as it had been made to. He could hear nothing but the clash of swords, but knew he had to obey the ranger's last command to run. To his relief the boats were unattended when he finally reached them. But Sam had joined him, making his desperate journey almost bearable. Then came Shelob and the poison and Sam's rescue attempt. They had been so close, and then came the Uruk-hai- messengers of Saruman. Bitterly he regretted his hurry to make Sam return the ring to him. His only consolation being that the orcs had not known of the gardener's presence and so had left Sam after recapturing him. Mostly he was unconscious for the journey to Barad-dur. His first clear memory was of the dungeon. And of the cold voice and even colder chill in theair. "I have brought you company." Frodo had forced his head up and nearly cried out in horror. Aragorn was chained to the wall. His arms bearing all his weight as his legs seemed unable to support him. He was covered in bruises and lash marks. But at the words Aragorn had raised his head. At the sight of Frodo his eyes had closed in momentary defeat. It was only for a moment; quickly he looked to the Dark Lord, eyes blazing defiantly. "You will break," the Dark Lord had vowed to the ranger. "Chain him," he ordered his orcs before storming out of the cell.

Frodo had found himself roughly chained with his arms over his head and his feet together. With only a few parting blows the creatures had left, but not without each taking a swing and the bound future king. "I am sorry," Frodo made himself say, afraid to face the man.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," Aragorn replied with the same affection and friendship he had always shown in his unusually weak voice. "You tried, that was all any of us could ask." Closing his eyes he seemed to fight back the pain. "The others?"

Forcing him to meet the ranger's eyes he had shaken his head. "I do not know, only Sam traveled with me beyond Parth Galen. I only hope he is okay."

"I am sure he is," Aragorn answered his confidence and belief transferring to Frodo. For a few minutes he was silent. "Frodo," his voice and eyes held a desperation that Frodo had never though to see. "I need you to do something for me. You need to break."

Unable to believe what he was hearing Frodo searched his friend's eyes. "Aragorn."

"No," again that hint of desperation before his usual air of confidence took over. "I can not do it, but you can. Sauron will never let us die or go."

A new horror washing over him Frodo had nodded. Not that that was a hard thing to fake in the timeless period that followed. Frodo had no idea how long he had been locked up with only the orcs and their occasional sadistic pleasure to pass the time. After the first day Aragorn spoke little, apparently trying to conserve his strength. The orcs took great pleasure in torturing the ranger to make him cry out, but he never did. He never did.

After an eternity the door opened and the Dark Lord entered with the nazgul just behind him. His eyes were drawn to the elven chain around Sauron's neck bearing the ring. It was still calling to him. "Your pitiful allies have arrived. It is time for you to see the true power of the One Ring." His cold gaze raked over them both. 

Frodo bowed his head. Knowing time was almost up Frodo allowed himself to be dragged forward, not even attempting to fight his captors. To his surprise the nazgul did not have the same paralyzing affect on him that they had always had before. Looking out at the army of Light he felt a rare surge of hope, but, they looked unbeatable and, best of all, Sam was at Gandalf's side. When the dark lord knocked Aragorn to the ground he barely felt a thing. The only thing that penetrated was the fact that his guards had released him, although they still stood to either side of him watching the unfolding drama intently. After all, what risk was a small, cowed hobbit? Forcing his lethargy aside Frodo turned his own attention to Sauron. Having taken Aragorn out of the picture for the moment he turned back to Frodo's friends. 

"But first witness the power of the one ring!"

Knowing that this was his last chance Frodo sprang forward, his eyes and mind locked on the small circlet of gold that called to him. Somehow he managed to grab it and felt himself fall to the ground. His! He was the master again. No, a small part of his mind cried out. This is not for you.

"Frodo!"

Response to the call was immediate. Strider would know what to do. He could handle the responsibility. Not giving him time to think he rolled, aiming a perfect throw to the ranger. Closing his eyes in loss and defeat he felt the ring accept a master that was not he. A small part of him cried out in horror as he felt the darkness roll over him, but he was unable to make himself respond or move. 

His enslavement was over. Forcing his eyes open he rose to kneel over the fallen future king. Aragorn had once again saved him. It was now easy to ignore the small bit of hatred that someone else had claimed his ring. Relief washed through him. For him it was over. As running feet joined them he realized that for Strider the horror was only beginning.


	3. I did not want this3

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR: I am just borrowing the characters

*************************************************************************************

Kneeling beside his fallen youngest son Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, was relieved to find that Estel still lived. Up close he looked even worse than he had from the battlefield.

"Will he be alright?" Arwen breathed nervously from his side, afraid to reach out and touch her beloved for fear of causing him more pain. His battered body was proof of how much he had already endured.

"He is in better shape than I thought he would be."

Gandalf had moved up behind them "THe ring use its Dark power to heal its master."

Arwen turned her tear stained face up to the wizard. "He is not evil!"

"No," Gandalf replied softly, almost sadly. "But if he can not rid himself of the ring he will turn dark."  
"He had turned away from the ring." Frodo dragged his eyes up to meet the wizard's. "Before we separated at Amon Hen he had refused the ring." His haunted gaze returned to the still ranger.

Elrond felt his geart breaking a new as he saw the pain and horror in the young hobbit's eyes. All his innocence had been brutally torn from him. "Will you allow me to examine you, Master Baggins?"

Almost indifferently Frodo shrugged. "If you wish."

Sam lifted the seemingly tranquil hobbit to his feet. "You need to be healed," the gardener announced. "Sam I so sorry he lost you."

"It was not your fault," was the lifeless reply. "I am just glad that you were spared."

As Elrond rose Elrohir gently lifted his foster brother up. "Let's get them inside where I can examine them closer." He turned to Halbarad and Legolas, who were flanking Elrohir, one on either side of the unmoving future king. "Would you go and have the army stand down and send out appropriate watches and patrols?"  
The two glanced at each other for a moment before simultaneously shaking their heads.

Narrowing his eyes Gandalf looked back and forth between the two and Aragorn. Understanding why the two would not leave the unconscious ranger's side he sighed softly. "I will take care of it." With one last sorrowful glance at the battered human and hobbit he left. "Let me know what you find."

The elven lord was too busy guiding the party inside to reply. It was several hours later when he at last emerged from the rooms they had taken. Feeling more tired and dispirited than he had in centuries he walked toward the courtyard where he found Gandalf, Denethor, Boromir, Gimli, Pippin, Merry, Eomer, Imrahil, and Galadriel waiting for him. "They will both be fine," he announced.

The relief in the courtyard was palpable. "What do we do now?" Pippin asked.

"We finish destroying Sauron's army," a voice hoarse from disuse commented form behind Elrond. Slowly the elf-lord turned to see Aragorn standing in the open doorway, swaying slightly. Arwen had an arm around his waist to help him balance while Halbarad and Legolas again flanked him.

"Strider!" Merry and Pippin threw themselves at the ranger, knocking him backward. Only the quick hands of the prince of Mirkwood prevented a painful fall.

With a quick shake of his head at the hobbit's unshakable exuberance Elrond moved to pry them off the staggering ranger. He had not missed Estel's wince at the collision. He was stopped in his tracks in surprise when Estel dropped to his knees and embraced them tightly, eyes squeezed tightly shut to hold back tears. After a few minutes Elladan and Elrohir stepped around their unmoving father and gently disentangled a hobbit each, laying a reassuring hand momentarily on his shoulders.

Taking a deep breath Aragorn rose, giving Arwen's waist a quick squeeze. Slowly he moved to an empty bench and sank down on it, Arwen seating herself beside him. He wearily leaned back against the wall behind him. "Unfortunately I was not able to stop any but the evil creatures near to Mordor or presenting the gravest threats to the Alliance's homelands." His eyes slipped closed. Elrond wanted to send him right back to bed but knew the remaining armies of evil had to be dealt with and the sooner the better.

"What of the ring?" Denethor demanded. He hated the fact that everybody gazed at this scruffy ranger as if he was his or her saviour.

Forcing his burning eyes open Aragorn met the steward's eyes and did not flinch or back down. It was Denethor who dropped his eyes first, clinching his fists in anger. Dismissing him Aragorn turned his attention back to the others. "It must be destroyed." Unnoticed by its owner his right hand moved protectively over the left. "Unfortunately first the remaining orcs must be dealt with and treaties need to be worked out with the Easterlings and Haradrim. None on Middle-Earth can afford more hostilities or casualties." His sharp, knowing gaze stabbed each of those present, daring them to deny the truth of his statement. "And if it is not done now we will spend years in small, but deadly wars."

Recognizing the truth of his son's words and what they might cost him Elrond sat down on the bench beside him. "Are you able to do this?" Comfortingly he laid his hand over Estel's. A shock tore through him. It took all I willpower to not pull hi s hand away and school his features not to react. Vilya, his elven ring of power was n reacting badly to its proximity to the one ring.

From the knowing look in Aragorn's eyes he felt it to. "I do not have any choice." He gave his father a tired smile. "The ring will slow down the evil creatures, causing them to hesitate. I fear we will desperately need that tactical advantage before this is over."

"Can't you just stop them like you did before?" Pippin asked.

"No!" . Taking a deep breath Aragorn calmed him forcefully and continued in a softer voice. "I dare not. The more I use the ring the more attuned it will become to me and the harder it will be for me to destroy it."

Aragorn snapped and Elrond could feel the coiled tension in his son's hand. Unobtrusively he began to emanate relaxing, healing energy directly into the hand. He turned to look in his foster father's eyes, needing him to understand. "The surge of power when the ring accepted my claim was inexplicable. I feared if I did not release some of that energy I would be destroyed." He turned his attention back to the impromptu council "To use it for anything but the direst emergency is a risk I am not willing to take."

Not wanting to delve too deeply into this subject in front of all these people Gandalf rose to his feet. "Aragorn is correct. Moria would be our best place to begin."

Elrond nodded. "I will send Elladan, Elrohir, and the Rivendell complement ahead to the west gate."

Eomer nodded his agreement. "I do not know how much help we will be in the caves, but the Rohirrim will guard your backs."

"My men will be of use in the caves," Imrahil spoke next.

The dwarves leader, Dain, spoke after a moment of silence. "I would like to send a couple of dwarves with you as well. All of us will only slow your travel time but a couple will prove invaluable in the mines."

The elven twins smiled at him gratefully. "We would have begged the company. We are honored to accept."

"Who would have believed it," a new voice commented from behind Elrond. "Dwarves offering their aid to elves who gladly accept it. It truly is the dawning of a new age."

Elrond turned his head, surprised that he had not heard the entrance of the steward's youngest son. He had been so focused on mentally supporting his son and the conversation that he had tuned out all exteriors. That had not happened since Celebrian had been returned from her orc captivity.

"We will leave first thing in the morning," Elrohir announced when no one else spoke.

Abruptly rejoining the conversation Aragorn nodded his agreement. "We will leave two days following that. That will give me enough time to convince the Haradrim and Easterlings where they stand." His small smile was slightly predatory before he turned to Faramir. The leader of Gondor's rangers had settled himself beside Halbarad. "I need you to redistribute your rangers with half to accompany us to Moria."

His eyes narrowing dangerously Denethor rose. "Now wait just a minute. _I_ am steward of Gondor."

"Not for long." Aragorn's voice was low and unwavering. "You have two grown sons both of whom are quite capable of filling the position with the advantage that they care more for their people than for personal power. And Isildur's heir may yet claim the throne." Again the predatory grin appeared as he caught and refused to release the old steward's eyes. "I know."

At those words Denethor blanched before turning to storm out of the courtyard.

"We will talk to him," Boromir promised as he and Faramir followed their sire out.

Reluctantly releasing Elrond's hand Aragorn pushed himself to his feet, swaying slightly in exhaustion and pain. "I will see you in the morning." A light squeeze on her shoulder requested that Arwen remain. Halbarad and Legolas followed him out.

Dain left next, muttering about finding the right scouts with Eomer and Imrahil just behind him, discussing logistics. Taking a look at the remaining elves and wizard Merry grabbed Pippin's hand and all but dragged him out of the room. "We will check on dinner."

Arwen waited until she was sure they were out of range before turning to her father. "Can he fight it?" she asked desperately. "I mean enough to return to himself unscathed. I have never seen him in so much pain and dispirited."

"He will always be scarred and haunted by this event," Gandalf sadly answered. "How deep the damage goes depends on how far he gives in to the ring. You can't touch such power without being affected."

Placing an arm around his sister's shoulder Elrohir sat down beside her. "It already touches him. He is himself but-" here he hesitated, searching for the right words. He finally shrugged, at a loss.

Elladan nodded. "He is colder, more distant."

"Do not forget he had just endured weeks of torture that we can not imagine," Galadriel spoke for the first time in her musical voice. "That will have affected his behavior as well."

With effort Elrond pulled his attention from his the door his youngest had disappeared through. By using Vilya's powers and the trust Estel had for him he had been able to follow the ranger back to his room and feel him collapse painfully onto the bed, already asleep. "His mind is still his own." Squeezing his daughter's hand he gave her a reassuring grin. "Estel does not want power and never has, that is his biggest advantage."

"Let us hope it is enough," was Gandalf's soft reply. "Let us trust in hope."

A/N Sorry about the formatting problem the first time I posted. Hope this is easier to read. The next chapter should be out in a couple of days.


	4. i did not want this4

I did not want it4   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR: I am justborrowing the   
characters  
  
A/N- Sorry about the delay this chapter refused to let itself be   
written. I hope you make it past this chapter and the last one; it  
should pick up from here-next chapter we get to Moria. I could use  
another opinion- should I leave this chapter in or take it out all  
together? More specific details will be gone into as necessary. If  
I leave it in should I rewrite?   
  
Also does anyone know if there is a way to see how many people have  
read the story, not just who reviewed? I am not writing for the   
reviews, but I would like to see if anyone is even interested in   
this story. Thanks.   
  
*******************************************************************  
Legolas found himself unable to tear his eyes off his tossing and   
turning friend. Next to him he was aware of Halbarad stifling his   
yawns. "Go and get some rest. I will be fine for tonight." Before   
the ranger could voice any protests he responded to them. He had   
learned much from Aragorn over the years. "Tomorrow we can split   
the watch."   
  
Knowing better than to argue Halbarad nodded and turned to go. With   
the door half opened he stopped. "Are we going to be able to do   
this?" Purposely he kept his back turned away from his unusually   
restless chieftain.   
  
Just the opposite Legolas refused to allow himself to turn away. "If   
we have to."   
  
Nodding once Halbarad left without another word. Not wanting to face   
his thoughts Legolas walked over to stare out the window. The land   
was tortured and destroyed and cried out to him in its pain. The   
same pain he felt deep in his soul when he thought about how this   
all might yet end.   
  
"I can feel the agony of the land as I never have before," Aragorn   
commented quietly. Soft footsteps sounded as the ranger joined him at  
the window. "It will take years to repair the damage." For a few   
minutes they were both silent. "Tell me what happened after I was   
taken."   
  
That was the last memory that the elf wanted to relive.   
  
After a moment he could feel Aragorn turn burning eyes on him. "I   
have to know," their was a desperation in the ranger's voice that   
the archer had never heard before. "I need to know," this time his   
voice was a quiet plea.   
  
Legolas nodded, closing his eyes in remembered pain. In his mind's   
eye he saw the sun-coated shores of the Anduin. He had been relieved.   
Aragorn had heeded his feelings of danger and agreed to make for the   
eastern shore when they had realized that Boromir and Frodo were both   
missing. His senses had been screaming at him as Aragorn darted into   
the forest to find them with a last command for him to pack the boats.  
  
"Find the halflings!"   
  
At the gruff order Legolas had drawn his bow and raced into the forest  
with Gimli, axe drawn, at his side. "Hide," he called back to Merry   
and Pippin.   
  
The next call had frozen Legolas' blood as he felt the challenge echo   
beyond the immediate area, perhaps even as far as Mordor. "What of   
Isildur's heir, would he not make a better prize?"   
  
Aragorn had been surrounded but holding his own when Legolas and Gimli  
came to his aid. The battle had been long and bloody and they had   
almost lost Boromir, but with he and Gimli running interference   
Aragorn had made it in time. It had been too late for the hobbits   
though. Merry and Pippin had been taken. By the time they had made it   
back to the shore Frodo and Sam had already crossed the Anduin.   
Aragorn had prevented them from following. "Frodo's fate is no longer  
in our hands. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to-" His words had  
been cut off by a blood curling cry from the sky. "Hide," Aragorn had  
ordered, resignedly facing south, where the nazgul were approaching.   
"Go and free Merry and Pippin."   
  
"We will not abandon you!" Boromir had exclaimed.   
  
Aragorn's eyes when he turned to face the remainder of the fellowship   
had burned with conviction and fire. "Yes, you will. We do not have   
time to argue or kindle a fire. Not a one of us can stand against all   
nine nazgul." His eyes had turned south again. "They will not kill me,  
but they will you." He turned his eyes back. "Save Merry and Pippin.   
After that your path will be made clear." Drawing his sword he had   
stepped closer to the shore, waiting.   
  
Feeling like the worst of cowards Legolas had ducked down behind the   
bushes, pulling Gimli with him. Boromir had reluctantly followed suit.  
Camoflauged by the elven cloaks all they could do was watch in horror   
as the nightmares landed. For a brief time Aragorn held his own, but   
they were nine and the ranger had no way to drive them off. But he had  
been correct: the nazgul were not trying to kill him, or harm him   
permanently. A blade to the back of the head had taken him down. The   
sight of the witchking on his nightmare steed flying away with his   
friend tossed over the beast in front of him was an image that Legolas  
saw in his dreams still.   
  
"Now what?" Gimli had demanded, pulling himself angrily to his feet.  
Aware that the dwarf was simply lashing out, not mad at him Legolas  
had turned his attention to the woods. "We obey his command and free  
the hobbits. Follow me."   
  
The next three days had drifted by in a haze of running and trying to   
find tracks over hard ground. While he was an able tracker Legolas   
readily admitted he was not the equivalent of Aragorn over the plains   
of Rohan. Then had come the meeting with Eomer and word that the   
uruk-hai raiding party had been destroyed, the hobbits with them.   
Unable to accept that Legolas had led them to the bonfire, but he had   
been unable to see anything to make him believe the hobbits had   
escaped.   
  
Then a miracle had happened. Gandalf had returned to them as Gandalf   
the White. For a moment Legolas had felt his spirits lift, that was   
until the wizard asked about Aragorn.   
  
Barely able to meet his eyes Legolas had spoken the words that he had   
refused to even think to himself. "He was taken by the nazgul." The   
wizard had closed his eyes in what appeared to be defeat. "Those are  
evil tidings. Does Sauron know his identity?"   
  
Legolas had nodded. "That was why he was taken. A large party of   
uruk-hai came upon us and he proclaimed his lineage to buy the   
ringbearer time to escape."   
  
"What is done is done, we must now make the best of the situation.   
Come. We ride to Rohan. Saruman prepares his offensive." When they   
met the Rohirrim the horselords were already in retreat to Helm's   
Deep.   
  
The next couple of days were when things began to get really   
confusing. Scouts reported that the large force of Uruk-Hai had turned  
around and headed back to Isengard and that Mordor orcs were marching   
on Isengard, apparently for war. Word also came with the rangers of   
the north who had ridden to join them that raiding parties had gotten   
as far as the borders of Rivedell and Mirkwood before turning back   
before they could be engaged.   
  
"Do you have any kind of explanation?" Gandalf had asked Halbarad at   
his hastily convened council. Aragorn's second in command shook his   
head. "It makes no sense, but I think Lord Elrond knows something. He   
is riding south with his children and a large party of Rivendell elves  
including Glorfindel as we speak."   
  
It was Legolas who made himself speak the words that none of them   
wanted to admit. "Aragorn is leading them a merry chase."   
  
"Yes," Elrond entered with his party at that moment. "He allows Sauron  
to think he is broken and reveals plans only to contradict himself   
during the next session." The elven lord looked to Gandalf. "King   
Thranduril is keeping an eye on the northern lands and Galadriel and   
Celeborn are marching to join us with a large complement of Lothlorien  
archers. Dain and his dwarves are not more than a day behind us."   
  
Gandalf looked at him in surprise. "An alliance?"   
  
Sadly he nodded. "I will not permit my son's sacrifice to be in vain."   
  
Slightly daunted in the august company Eomer made himself speak next.   
"It appears that Sauron intends to take down Saruman."   
  
Leaning back in his chair Gandalf nodded. "It fits. We must take this   
war to Sauron before he regains his momentum." He turned to Theoden.   
"Can you send a messenger to Gondor?"   
  
"It will be done," Rohan's king signalled to his nephew and Eomer   
quickly left.   
  
Meeting the eyes of everyone around the table Gandalf's next words   
had fallen into complete silence. "As soon as everyone is present   
we formulate plans to invade Mordor."   
  
In his mind's eye Legolas could still feel the pride and resolution   
that had filled the army of light when they had set out three days   
later. Elves, dwarves, and men all marching side-by-side. It had   
taken surprising little arguement to agree to the formation of the   
Alliance. Denethor had been the sole hold out but Boromir had argued   
long and hard with his father. He would not let his king's sacrifice   
go without a fight.   
  
There had been no need to stop at Isengard. What little had been left   
after the battle the Ents had completed the destruction. Saruman was   
dead, Sauron had reached out through the Palantir to destroy the man   
he believed had betrayed him. They had also picked up Merry and Pippin  
at that point.   
  
The next days had been almost constant running battles. However   
Gandalf made good use of the rangers of the north and of Gondor. The   
two forces worked easily as one and prevented any ambushes. Still   
Legolas did not fool himself into believing they were invincible.   
While Sauron's forces had stabilized since the army had started moving   
south it was not a united army. Divisions would leave unexpectedly and  
return just as randomly. Legolas had forced himself not to think about  
what his friend was going through to buy them this time. He was also   
careful to keep his distance from Arwen and the twins. He could not   
have kept up his calm facade in the face of their concern. Aragorn's   
brothers and betrothed fought as though on a personal crusade while   
Elrond remained completely inscrutable.   
  
Spirits had been high and optimism present when the force had stumbled  
upon a bruised and heartbroken Sam just two days short of Mordor's   
black gates. Opposition had faded to almost nothing in the last few   
days. The gardener's news of the capture of the ringbearer and ring   
was all the explanation they needed.   
  
"If he has the ring then why has he not openly attacked us?" Denethor   
had demanded at the council decide what their next move should be.   
  
Boromir had rolled his eyes at his father's disagreeability. "He is   
waiting for us to get to the gates. He wants to show us his power and   
how hopeless a position we are in."   
  
Dain had nodded his reluctant agreement.   
  
"We can not stop," Elrohir proclaimed forcefully. "Doomed to failure  
or not we have to try!"   
  
"And destroy ourselves?" Denethor shot back. "We have to pull back   
and set up the best defensive positions that we can!"   
  
His brow furled in concentration Gandalf had looked from one to the   
other.   
  
"I shall not retreat," Elrond stated quietly. "We came to fight for   
the freedom of Middle-Earth. I, and mine, will not walk away."   
  
Boromir exchanged a glance with his brother. "We will stay with those   
loyal to us."   
  
Denethor had shot an angry look at his two son's, promising   
retribution.   
  
"We did not come all this way to run!" Dain proclaimed.   
  
Galadriel nodded. "We too came to see this evil destroyed or be   
destroyed in the effort."   
  
Boromir turned to his father. "They are right. If we are to have any   
chance it must be now."   
  
The steward glared at those around him then turned with a huff and   
mounted his horse. "The final defeat is on all your heads."   
  
It was in this cloud of black despair yet almost complete unity that  
the Alliance of Light had reached the gates and come face to face with   
the Dark Lord and his prize prisoners. Here Legolas stopped, he could   
not make himself remember the horror of seeing his friend and Frodo so  
tortured.   
  
Aragorn continued for him. "When you reached the black gates Sauron   
brought his prizes up to show off and in his arrogance he   
underestimated a small hobbit who he thought he had broken who   
took the chance offered him to save middle-earth."   
  
"And a hidden king with no interest in ruling or power accepted a   
burden he had refused his whole life to save his world," Legolas   
completed the ranger's statement, turning to look directly at him for   
the first time since there eyes had locked that morning on the   
parapet.   
  
The ranger bowed his head, one hand playing absent-mindedly with the   
ring on his finger. "Yes." With effort Aragorn straightened his   
shoulders, his usual calm and confident mask falling into place.   
"Thank you."   
  
Legolas nodded. "Get some rest. You have some long days ahead of you."  
As the Lord of the Ring went back to bed Legolas continued to stare   
out the window. How had they let it come to this?   
  
  
A/N sorry about the delay I had formattting problems. 


	5. i did not want this5

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR and I make no money from this.  
A/N Sorry this story seems to have a mind of its own. We do not get to Moria this chapter but will in the next one or two. Hope you enjoy  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sam watched Frodo nervously. His master was still picking at is first serving while Merry and Pippin were both on their thirds. The usually clear blue eyes were glazed and distant: seeing horrors visible only to him the gardener feared. "Mr Frodo, you need to eat something."  
  
Putting his fork down the former ringbearer pushed his plate away. "Food does not appeal to me, Sam."  
  
Before the gardener could think of a response Gimli entered the room with Legolas just behind him, the elf's eyes making a quick scan of the room. "Dain wants me to lead the scouts," the dwarf was saying.  
  
Legolas glanced down at his friend. "That is a good move. You have survived Moria and can find your way around."  
  
"You shoud come with me," Gimli inivited. "An elf already familiar with Moria would be heartening to the other elves and men."  
  
"No," the elf answered immediately. His eyes moved t0 the door where Aragorn had just entered with Halbarad a pace behind him.  
  
Gimli looked back and forth between the two before his eyes came to rest on the glowing One Ring and sorrowful knowledge lit his eyes. Closing his eyes a moment he laid a hand on Legolas' arm for comfort. He turned to leave but Aragorn joined them, calling Elrohir over as well.  
  
For a moment the ranger was silent, clearly unsure of his next words. "I have a large favor to ask of both of you." Hesitantly he pulled a small bag out of his pocket. "I need these disposed of."  
  
Not sure he wanted to know Gimli reached for the bag and opened it. It contained several gold bands with variously colored stones. It was a moment before the dwarf realized what he was holding. "The nine rings gifted to men?"  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I need them destroyed in Mount Doom. The sooner the better." His haunted eyes went to the bag and he swallowed hard. "They call to the One, wanting to be wielded once more." Forcing himself to look into his brother and friend's eyes Aragorn made himself to go on. "I fear the additional temptation."  
  
Nodding Elrohir reached to pull the bag shut. "We will leave as soon as I inform Glorfindel and Elladan. We are supposed to leave for Moria shortly."  
  
"You will have time to catch up with them before they reach Moria," Aragorn hastened to assure them. "There are still things that need to be organized. I doubt they will leave before this afternoon."  
  
For a moment the group was silent. "What of the Dwarven rings?" Gimli finally asked. "At the council it was said that Sauron had many of them."  
  
"I have given those to Gandalf. What their fate is will be his decision. They do not call to me as the Nine do, but they were made by Sauron." With a quick nod of thanks he turned and took a seat at the table beside Frodo. Unknowingly echoing the hobbit he took only some toast to nibble on.  
  
Sam looked back and forth between the two of them. "This is not healthy," he pronounced. "You are both to thin and I am sure you have not been eating."  
  
In disgust Frodo shoved his plate away. "Just looking at it is making me sick." Against his will his eyes went to the ring glowing contentedly on Aragorn's finger. Using all his will he looked back to Sam. "I am not hungry."  
  
Grabbing another slice of toast Aragorn put it on a clean plate and placed it in front of Frodo. "Much as I agree with you, Sam is right. We both have to eat to regain our strength."  
  
Quietly Sam moved the ful plate away from the Frodo.  
  
Frodo reluctantly nibbled on the toast. "Nothing feels right," he confessed to Strider. "I feel all lost and adrift." He closed his eyes. "I should have fought."  
  
"No!" Aragorn soft yet forceful command silenced all conversation in the room, but the two paid no attention. "If you had done so you would never have had the chance to steal the ring from Sauron and right now all Middle-Earth would be under his dominion, our friends would be dead or prisoners and you and I would be in a hell even worse than the one that we had already faced." Lightly he touched the hobbit's shoulder. "You did what I could not and by doing so saved Middle-Earth."  
  
Frodo swallowed hard. "I want to believe, but the nightmare. It won't leave me alone. And you are still living it. I should have had more strength!"  
  
Slowly Aragorn shook his head. "No," he repeated softly. "Once Sauron had achieved the ring I do not think there would have been any other way for this to play out without Sauron succeeding." Here he caught and held Frodo's eyes. "I mean no disrespect to you, you are one of the strongest people of any race I have ever had the honor of knowing, but I do not think the ring would have accepted you as master. I am surprised it reckognized my claim and allowed me the power to use Sauron's trapped strength against him."  
  
"But will I ever feel whole again?" he asked plaintively.  
  
Shaking his head slightly Aragorn squeezed his shoulder. "I do not know, but I hope we can both find healing."  
  
Before Frodo could reply Denethor came storming into the dining area. Watching him Sam half expected his head to explode he was so angry and red. "Just what is the meaning of this?" he demanded of Aragorn belligerantly, looming over the seated ranger. "How dare you send so many of my soldiers to do your dirty work."  
  
The look in Aragorn's eyes as he slowly stood up caused Sam to flinch back in his chair. He had never seen the ranger so angry. "The soldiers of Minis Tirith fight alongside the other free people's of Middle-Earth." Despite the ire radiating from him his voice was low and controlled. "They are not your soldiers."  
  
"I am steward," Denethor replied. "All of Gondor is under my control!"  
  
Suddenly Sam found his attention pulled to Aragorn's hand. He could not stifle a gasp at what he saw. The thumb of Aragorn's left hand was lightly caressing the One Ring, which seemed to be glowing brighter. A shift beside him caused his eyes to shoot to Legolas. The elf had stationed himself about five feet behind the ranger, his bow out. The other ranger, Halbarad, had shifted to a position in front of Aragorn, hand resting lightly on his sword. Isildur's heir looked back and forth between the two, completely ignoring Denethor. Sam thought he could almost see the struggle as Aragorn dropped his hand to his side.  
  
Denethor pushed himself closer. "Look at me when I am speaking to you, ranger!"  
  
Aragorn's reaction was almost faster than Sam could see. The old steward was shoved into Halbarad. "Get out of my sight. I will speak with Boromir or Faramir. If you value your hide you will not come near me again!" Turning he stalked out of the room, Legolas and Halbarad hurrying to catch up. At the door he turned to Merry and Pippin. "Please find Boromir and Faramir and ask them to meet me in the courtyard. And then find Gandalf, Elrond, and Lady Galadriel." Without another word or look at the silent occupants he left.  
  
Disgusted Frodo turned to Denethor. "Why do you insist on causing problems? Just leave," he ordered in an unusual display of temper before turning back to his meal.  
  
Merry and Pippin slid out of the room.  
  
For a few minutes Denethor just stood there, at a loss as to what had happened. He had been dismissed as though he was nothing! Unacceptable. Plotting his revenge the steward left to go to his quarters. There were new orders to be written for his men.  
  
  
  
  
Full of angry energy Aragorn paced quickly about the courtyard. Halbarad and Legolas stood guard at the door, weapons back in their customary places. The ranger closed his eyes, trying to force calm on himself. He was not used to this uncontrolled rage. In the back of his mind he could feel the barely leashed desire to lash out with the power of the Ring. No! He would not allow that to happen. It scared him how close he had come to striking out at Denethor. If Halbarad had not moved into his line of sight, hand on his sword he was afraid he might have. Horror washing over him he felt all the rage drain out of him and he slumped dejectedly down on the ground, unable to support himself. He did not like the person he was becoming but seemed unble to maintain the control that he had so carefully learned and lived by since he had found out about his heritage at the age of twenty. Looking down at the Ring he felt disgust and longed to take it off and throw it away, but a part of him shuddered at the idea and made him sick to his stomach. Closing his eyes he fought to suppress his sobs. He did not want this, he had never wanted power, but here it was. And it would be so easy to grasp it. So easy.  
  
Stepping out into the courtyard Gandalf stopped dead in his tracks, causing Elrond and Galadriel to almost walk into him. He could never recall seeing Aragorn appear so lost and alone.  
  
Unable to take his eyes from his grieving son Elrond commented. "That is the way I would often find him when the young elves of Rivendell would tease him for being edain."  
  
"You requested our presence," Galadriel spoke aloud, opting to ignore the implications of the scene.  
  
In a swift, graceful movement Aragorn rose to his feet and turned, his face an outward appearance of complete calm. "Yes." He walked over to the benches and signalled them to join him. "I think it would be best if one of you accompanied the party to the west gate of Moria."  
  
Looking closely Gandalf could see the maelstorm of emotions swirling just under the surface calm. "Why?"  
  
'Because it may be necessary to have instant communication,' he answered in their heads.  
  
Both elves and the wizard stared at him in shock as they shook their heads. The contact had not been comfortable. "Aragorn?" Galadriel asked for clarification.  
  
With a small smile for their consternation he explained. "I know you can communicate mentally with the three elven rings of power." At their surprise his smile faded. "I am the Lord of the Ring," he reminded them. "The moment the Ring accepted me all its powers became available. I can sense all the rings. It is unwise to forget what I am."  
  
"You are my son and a good man," Elrond replied. "Who has a strong temptation to turn," the elven lord admitted. "But you are strong enough to fight the evil. At least for a while. Why do you wish one of us to accompany the west door party?"  
  
His eyes moving between the three Aragorn rose to pace. "The opposition is going to be powerful in Moria. Many of the orcs and other evil creatures retreated there and even now more seek to join them. Once we cleanse Moria I will be able to dispose of the ring." Unnoticed by him but not by the wielder's of the elven rings he balled his fist protectively over the ring. "If we are to win we are going to need to be able to communicate."  
  
Gandalf watched the ranger closely. "You are encouraging them to Moria," he stated.  
  
Slowly Aragorn nodded. "I do not have time to chase these creatures all over Middle-Earth. The ring's power is insiduous and is becoming increasingly a part of me. It would be all to easy to come to rely on the powers and abilities it gives me, many of them simply available without any thought." He looked away, refusing to meet their eyes. "I do not want any more of myself to join with the ring." Before they could answer his attentin slid to the door into the courtyard. "I will leave the decision to you. If you will excuse me I need to speak with my future steward." Rising he walked over to Faramir and Boromir and led them out of the courtyard.  
  
Gandalf watched him go. "He is right we can not delay if we hope to salvage anything."  
  
"At least he is strong enough to realize his peril and fear it," Galadriel said softly. "I believe he will last longer than anyone, especially himself expects. He will be tempted, but will fight it. His fear of power will serve him well." She turned to the two men. "Who should accompany the party to the west door?"  
  
"I would rather stay by Estel," Elrond immediately replied. "I don't think it is a bad idea to have family around him now and I already committed Elladan and Elrohir to the west gate."  
  
Closing his eyes Gandalf shook his head. "I would rather accompany the east gate force. The hobbits will be in that one."  
  
Galadriel nodded. "Then it is settled. I will ride with the west door force."  
  
Elrond and Gandalf exchanged a quick look.   
  
Her eyes narrowing the Lady of Lothlorien dared either elf or wizard to speak. "I may be the Lady of the Golden Wood but I know well the skill of blade and bow."  
  
With a laugh Elrond broke the tension. "I think if you set your mind to it you could whip us both." He sobered, his eyes losing focus. "I think before this is over we will need both the Lady of Light and the Lord of the Ring."  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn led Boromir and Faramir to the room he had been given, as always Legolas and Halbarad walked just behind him. Once inside he collapsed wearily on the bed, leaning back against the headboard and signalled the two men to sit down. "I know you were both planning on accompanying the Moria expedition but I need to ask one of you to stay behind. I am sorry to say this but I do not trust your father. I am fairly sure he is even now drafting orders to keep the rangers from assisting the rest of the Alliance."  
  
Boromir fiddled with his gauntlets. "I was afraid of that." He looke at his brother. "I had better be the one to stay. Father always listened better to me."  
  
"Recently he is listening to nobody," Faramir told his brother. "It has gotten really bad since you left. He locks himself up in the top of the tower constantly and comes out even more defeatist."  
  
Slowly Aragorn nodded. "There is a reason for that. It is something I have yet to deal with, but have not had the time or the strength." His eyes locked with Boromir's. "I do not wish to encourage a revolution but you must be ready to do what is best for your people. If he goes alone to the tower follow him. I do not think anything I do can free him completely from the spell he is under, but you may be able to."  
  
Watching his king Boromir nodded. "I will do my best. Can you tell me what is affecting him?"  
  
His eyes starting to drift shut he nodded. "It is-" he yawned.  
  
Faramir stepped forward, nudging the nearly comatose ranger into a laying down position. "Just rest, my liege. You can tell us the rest later."  
  
Already asleep Aragorn did not answer. On their way out the door Legolas laid a hand on Boromir's shoulder. "Could you let the Haradrim and Easterlings know that Lord Aragorn wishes to speak with them at noon tomorrow."  
  
For a moment Faramir stared at the closed door, slightly surprised at how easy he found it accept Aragorn as his king. There was no doubt or hesitation. Turning he noticed Boromir also watching the door, his expressions unreadable. Now that was the reaction that truly surprised the steward's younger son. Boromir had always harbored the desire to be king. Yet he seemed to have offered his complete and unswerving loyalty to this stranger from the north even to standing against their father.  
  
Aware of the younger man's eyes on him Boromir turned to face Faramir. "Where do you stand?"  
  
His eyes were clear and sure as they locked with his brother's. "Do you have to ask?"  
  
With a small smile Boromir shook his head. "No." His gaze slid back to the closed door. "Do your best to keep an extra eye on him. Gondor needs her king."  
  
Before Faramir could reply Denethor came storming down the hallway. "There you two are. I have been searching all of Barad-dur for you. Come. We are taking our people and leaving."  
  
Straightening his shoulders Faramir shook his head. "My rangers and I have given our word to the Alliance. We will march to Moria."  
  
Denethor glared at his upstart son. "These soldiers are mine and I have already given them their new orders."  
  
"Father," Boromir stepped between the two. "Gondor's aid is needed and has already been offer. Would it not be better to allow the rangers to go and return to the white city with the rest of the army?"  
  
Reluctantly turning away from his second son Denethor looked closely at his pride and joy. His sharp eyes studied his firstborn- looking for signs of betrayal. He gave his head one sharp nod. "We leave in two hours." His disdainful gaze turned to Faramir. "You," he ordered contemptuously, "will lead the rangers." Without another word he turned and stalked off.  
  
Boromir shook his head in dismay. "What happened to him? I knew he would not like the idea of the king returned." Painfully he recalled his own disdain and rudeness to Aragorn at the council. "But I have never seen him so unreasonable. He is usually more like you."  
  
Pulling his gaze away from his departing father Faramir shrugged. "It has been growing worse, especially since you left. He goes up to the top of the tower for hours and returns more pessimistic than ever." He turned to lock eyes with Boromir. "Watch him close."  
  
Boromir nodded. "Take care of yourself. And," here he hesitated a moment, eyes going to the closed door. "Take care of him. He is Gondor's hope."  
  
"I will not fail my king, crowned or not." Faramir vowed.  
  
  
  
After more than an hour of searching Elrond finally found his daugher pacing the council courtyard. "Arwen."  
  
The elf-maide looked at him with unusual rancor. "Why can I not go to Estel? The guards are keeping me from him."  
  
Taking her hand he led her to the bench. "There were things that needed to be taken care of while you got some much needed rest. Estel is going to need you now, more than he ever has before."  
  
Her eyes widening as she understood her father's meaning Arwen felt her jaw drop but could not respond.  
  
Slowly Elrond nodded as shocked comprehension flooded his beloved daughter's face. "Go to him. Let him know what is in the light for him."  
  
Tears sliding down her face Arwen embraced the elven lord. "Thank you, Ada. Thank you." Quickly wiping her eyes she turned and hurried into the fortress.  
  
"That was a very couragous thing to do," Gandalf commented from the doorway once Arwen was gone.  
  
Elrond's pain filled eyes met those of the wizard. "For too long I have put the welfare of my daughter above that of my son. He has accepted and met his fate with no complaints." Dropping his head into his heads he forced away the image of the One Ring burning on his youngest child's hand. "When the time came he took the burden no one else would."  
  
Sitting beside the elf Gandalf laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You raised him well. It will not be without scars but he will triumph."  
  
"I know," lifting his eyes to the room where his son lay sleeping he forced his mind to release the light touch he had been maintaining. Aragorn needed his love now, not his father.  
  
With a decisive nod Gandalf stood. "Let us see those going to the west gate off. I wish to see your son's reaction to Galadriel's presence."  
  
Allowing the change of subject Elrond stood as well. "I would rather see Gimli's reaction. Alas he and Elrohir will not catch up with the party until just short of Moria."  
  
"They will fulfill the trust given to them and the world of men will become safer for all."  
  
  
  
Agony tore through Aragorn and he jerked to a sitting position, trying not to scream aloud. His hand was going numb as the lightening bolts of pain shot out from the ring. Strength was being stolen from him! Without conscious thought his mind raced out to Mount Doom and the two who were destroying his rings. How dare they? Rage soaring through him he fought to lash out, but the small, still rational part of his mind fought. Cool blue mist dampened the fire of his thoughts as he struggled to tamp down the dark power coarsing so freely through him. Eagerly he leaned into the familiar cool mist, allowing the light to push back the dark. Forcing his eyes open he realized he was covered in sweat and breathing hard. But the first thing he saw was a dark haired blue eyed angel seated next to him, lightly running her hand over his brow. The cool blue was emanating from her feather light touch. "Arwen," he breathed.  
  
She smiled, sliding down next to him and leaning on his chest. "I am here, love."  
  
His arms automatically going around her he pulled her close, needing to feel her love and comfort. For so long she had been his beacon of hope. "You should not be here."  
  
"Yes," lifting her head she allowed their eyes to meet. "I should. Father knows, he is the one who sent me."  
  
Not wanting to argue with his miraculous good fortune the ranger relaxed back, forcing his tense muscles to unknot. The ever alert part of him noted Legolas and Halbarad returning to their posts at the door, weapons already back in place.  
  
Lightly caressing his still tense shoulders Arwen laid a gentle kiss on his neck. "Tell me."  
  
"Our brother and Gimli just destroyed the nine." A shudder ripped through him. "The Ring was not happy."  
  
  
  
Not liking the dark, heat, or stench of Mount Doom Gimli opened the leather bag and dumped it out. As his eyes watched the golden flecks disappear he felt a rush of relief wash over him. One more bit of the poison of evil had been destroyed. Suddenly Elrohir knocked him to the ground, rolling them both away from the edge. The dwarf was about to protest the rough treatment when he felt the angry menace. It felt like a dark wave trying to smother him. Then it was gone. "Elrohir?" he asked, knowing from the long journey with Legolas that elven senses were sharper.  
  
The elf was laying with his eyes closed. After a moment he opened them and rose. "The danger is past, for now."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
The dark elven eyes that met his were full of sorrow. "I fear it was Aragorn. He would feel the loss of the nine. Lucky for us he won this battle. Come, we must hurry. I have a feeling the party for the east door will depart sooner and move faster than expected. This battle and journey shall only grow darker and more dangerous for Estel."  
  
  
  
  
Miles away the Lord of the Ring lay in the comforting embrace of his betrothed, allowing her light and goodness to flow over and through him. As they lay together he was careful to keep the ring as far from her as possible. If he could help it the evil would not touch her in any way. 


	6. I did not want this6

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR and I am making no money.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
As sleep slowly faded Aragorn reached out with his mind. Denethor and Boromir would reach Minis Tirith this morning, Elrohir and Gimli were riding hard to catch up with rest of the west gate force, Fro- Suddenly realizing what he was doing Aragorn slammed up mental shields that he had not even know he had. Closing his eyes he forced his racing heart to slow. Swallowing hard her rolled over to pull Arwen close against him. His betrothed snuggled in close, smiling slightly at him as her eyes slitted open.  
  
"Morning." Lightly she reached up to brush his hair back, her touch bringing a soothing coolness and light to his troubled mind. "Tell me," she requested.  
  
Not sure how to respond her gently pushed her away and rolled to his feet, stalking to the window. The burnt out landscape that cried out to him in pain met his troubled gaze. The unusual burst of anger had startled him and increased his unease. Needing Arwen's goodness and light Aragorn walked back to the bed and knelt down on the floor beside her. "The Ring and I are becoming more and more closely bonded. I am doing things with thinking about them, using the power the Ring gives me."  
  
Her puzzled gaze focused on him as she gently stroked his hair back. Her love seemed to derive a simple peace from the motion. "Things? How? You are not choosing to use the ring."  
  
His haunted eyes rose to meet hers. "No. You do not understand. The Ring does not take me over." He turned his gaze back to the window for a few moments. "The reason it was so easy to destroy Sauron." At her start he looked back at her with a saddened gaze. "Yes, it was easy, so very easy. When Sauron created the Ring he put his life force into it, binding himself and the Ring as one. When the Ring abandoned him and accepted me I was then able to use all of Sauron's stored life force against him. Now it is my turn. The longer I wear the Ring the more of my life force will join with the Ring. We will become one."  
  
"Bu you are good," Arwen immediately protested. "Would not stealing your life force change the ring? Were we wrong all these years?"  
  
His ironic laught was bitter as he pushed away from the bed to move back to the window. "No. We were all too right. The Ring was made with malice and that ill will was forged into its very core. And it is not stealing my life; rather we are uniting into one. Soon it will not be a matter of whether or not I am strong enough to destroy the ring; it will be a matter of whether or not I can survive its destruction. And it must be destroyed. No matter the consequances."  
  
Unnoticed by the couple Legolas slipped out the door after a quick glance at Halbarad.  
  
Arwen gasped, her hand going to her mouth in dismay. "I did not know."  
  
"None of us knew," he replied. Slowly he turned to face her. I will destroy the Ring," he vowed. "But in doing so I may well destroy myself."  
  
Horrified Arwen rose and ran over to embrace him. "I will not let you go without a fight. You must go to Mount Doom now."  
  
"No." He shook his head sadly "My life is a small price to pay for the safety of Middle-earth. Once the threat of the orcs is past I will go."  
  
The door opened and Legolas re-entered. "Gandalf and Elrond will be here momentarily."  
  
Without turning away from his beloved Aragorn nodded his acknowledgement. "My thanks. What time is my meeting with the Easterlings and the Haradrim?"  
  
  
  
Unable to believe the sheer joy he was feeling as he approached the gates of Minis Tirith Boromir glanced over at his father. What he saw surprised him. It was a look of greed and possessiveness. As they rode through the city he was amazed by what he saw. He had been sure the people would be celebrating. After all they had sent messengers to all members of the Alliance of Light that Sauron had been defeated. Even more alarming was the fact that the pople were all eyeing his father with distrust. While Denethor had never been loved as Faramir was he had always had the respect and appreciation of the people. The steward's heir wondered how bad things had really been while he was gone. Faramir's cryptic words of warning as they were departing rang again in his head. 'Distrust and discord are growing. I fear for our people's future if something is not done soon.' Looking around him as they made their way to the palace Boromir agreed. Gondor needed her king more than he had guessed. After knowing Aragorn for months he believed with all his heart and soul that the ranger had the ability to heal the hurts of not only his home, but that of all the people's of Middle-earth. Under Aragorn's guidance the fourth age could be a time of peace and prosperity and unity between all the races of Middle-earth as had never been seen before. Now he just had to convince his father of that fact.  
  
As they approached the seventh circle and the citizen's gazes grew more wary Boromir resolved to find out what had happened to his father and his people. There had to be away to turn his father away from the dark path the steward seemed determined to follow. Remembering the words of both his king and his brother he resolved to follow his father when he retreated to the tower. The land needed healing, not more hurt and distrust. Somehow Boromir would see that peace had a chance. The king would come to Minis Tirith and be welcomed with open arms and glad hearts.  
  
  
Having reluctantly pushed his horse almost to exhaustion it was with a great sense of relief that Elrohir at last caught sight of the west gate force. Behind him he could feel Gimli breathe a heartfelt sigh of relief. They had rode for hours with only the briefest of rest breaks. Elrohir was actually surprised the dwarf had not spoken out already. Dwarves were not known for thier enjoyment of riding. So anxious was he to reach his brother and get the party moving that at first he did not notice the woman riding at Elladan's side. "We need to move faster," he announced without preamble.  
  
"Why?"  
  
The soft, melodious voice caused Elrohir to turn sharply and his jaw to drop in shock. "Grandmother, what are you doing here?"  
  
Elladan started laughing so hard he almost fell off his horse.  
  
Galadriel simply gave the near hysterical twin an amused glance. "His reaction was much the same as yours only your father was forced to nudge his jaw closed," she reassured the younger twim. "Now what is so important that you felt the need to ride your horse to the point of collapse? Good afternoon, Master Gimli," she greeted the dwarf who bowed to her as best he could on horseback in acknowledgement, blushing.  
  
Elrohir swallowed hard, not sure how to explain his knowledge. He just knew they had to move faster and that the other force would leave Barad-ur sooner than expected. "Time is running short for Estel," was the only explanation he could come up with.  
  
Her eyes going out of focus for a moment Galadriel nodded, signalling the rest of the party to increase speed as Elladan rode off to confer with Eomer and Imrahil. Her gaze moved to meet her grandson's. The fear and almost haunted look in his eyes surprised her. "We will not let Estel fall," she reassured him. "Now you need to change mounts. I believe the Rohirrim have brought extra."  
  
Bowing his head in acknowledgement Elrohir rode after his brother. To his great relief the party had increased their pace to a fast trot.  
  
  
Time, he was running out of time. The thougth kept running through Aragorn's thoughts as he dismissied the Haradrim and Easterling leaders. Involuntarily his gaze moved down to the One Ring. How could he even think of destroying it. With it, for the first time in his life, his senses were sharper than an elf's. Other men may think his skills were exceptional but he had grown up never being able to reach the level of his teachers. He loved his father and brothers and knew they loved him as well, but occassionally he had felt inferior to them, and the few other elven youngsters in Imladris had often teased him. With a strong effort of will he tore his gaze away and moved to look out the window. No, that was not true. He was a better swordsman than many elves, as an archer he was on equal footing with most. He respected and was respected by most of the elven lords. And as much as he did not wish to rule, the Dunadain followed him without question. The Ring was not necessary to make him complete. He had been content without the Ring, or so he kept reminding himself. Soft, almost soundless footsteps were nearing the door. As he turnd to face them he reached out and touched the person's mind without thinking. Arwen. Horrified by his thoughtless actions Aragorn whirled around to stare out the window, desperately trying to regain his composure.  
  
Feeling her love's tension and dark thoughts Arwen hurried into the council room, barely acknowledging Halbarad as he held the door open for her. "Estel." She rushed over to embrace him.  
  
He pulled her into his arms, clutching her as he would a lifeline. "Stay with me," he breathed in a barely audible voice. "Don't leave me."  
  
Hurriedly she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tight. "Never. You are my sun and my moon. Without you I could not live." Pulling away slightly she looked up into his cloudy eyes. Their usual fire and intensity was muted with fear and pain. Gently she brushed his unrly hair back from his face. His eyes closed and some of the tension eased out of his body. "I am here. I love you," she repeated.  
  
"Thank you," he breathed, dropping a light kiss on her head. Straightening he turned to Legolas and Halbarad. "We need to find Gandalf and Elrond."  
  
Keeping her arm firmly around his waist Arwen walked with Aragorn towards the courtyard. "They are assembling the force for the Dimrill Dale party. We need to stop in our room so I can change."  
  
"No." Aragorn stopped walking and turned her to face him. "I need you to stay here." Seeing that she was about to protest he laid a silencing finger over her lips. "It is not that I think you can not take care of yourself or would not like to have you by my side." He was silent a moment, trying to put his knowledge into words. "As much as I want to keep you by my side it would be better for me if you remained."  
  
Biting back her sharp protests Arwen allowed her hand to softly caress his cheek. It seemed the easy motion brought him a measure of peace. "Why?" she carefully kept her voice soft and undemanding.  
  
With a small smile for her consideration Aragorn dropped another light kiss on her head. How he wanted to do more, but now was neither the time nor the place, and he wanted to be fully himself. "I know I will be forced to use the power of the Ring to clear Moria. But I do not want to use it unless I absolutely have to and as little as possible. If you were to come with us that would not be the case. I will be unable to keep from watching over you constantly. With the Ring I can do it and still keep my attiontion on what I am doing. But if something threatens you I will lash out with the power of the Ring. It will not be a matter of whether or not I choose to, I will."  
  
Slowly, reluctantly Arwen nodded her agreement. She would not risk letting him fall faster into communion with the ring. The light she brought him would not be stronger than the darkness that would be caused when he defended her. And she knew as surely as he did that it would happen.  
  
Glad she had accepted so easily Aragorn began walking again, leaving his arm around her waist. "Besides I have a task I would ask you to complete. It needs to be done by someone I trust. Sauron stole and hid varoius valued items throughout his fortress. After Moria is cleansed Barsad-ur will be destroyed and before that is done I would like as many of these items as possible removed." He looked down so their eyes could meet. "I trust your judgement on what should be kept and what destroyed. A small force will be left to assist and protect you. Mainly Lothlorien archers and a few of Faramir's most trusted rangers. They know they are to obey you. You have two days. You need to be out of Barad-ur by sundown on the second day. Then I want you to head for Edoras."  
  
"Not Gondor?" she asked, puzzled. "The white city is nearer."  
  
Aragorn gave a sharp shake of his head. "I do not trust Denethor," his eyes began to glow slightly and his voice hardened when he mentioned the steward.  
  
Instinctively Arwen reached up to caress his cheek as Legolas and Halbarad tensed behind them. "I will go to Edoras," she reassured him. "And Boromir will handle his father."  
  
Slowly the glow in his eyes faded and Aragorn simply looked tired and worn. "Thank you." They walked into the courtyard to see the horses and men already gathered. They made their way over to where Gandalf and Elrond were talking with the four hobbits. Aragorn immediately took the younger two aside. "Merry, Pippin, I have a favor to ask of you. I have requested that Arwen remain behind to settle matters here. I wish you to assist her."  
  
"We want to go with you," Merry immediately protested.   
  
"We can fight," Pippin seconded.  
  
The ranger bowed to one knee so he was at eye level with the two hobbits. "I know you can, that is one of the reasons I wish you to remain. I trust you to keep an eye on my beloved." He smiled up at her.  
  
Arwen knelt beside him, squeezing his hand. "I too would rather ride to Moria," she told Merry and Pippin. "But," her gaze moved to the imposing ediface behind her for a moment. "There are things that need to be done here."  
  
Looking back and forth between them Merry reluctantly nodded. "We will do as you ask."  
  
"What of Frodo and Sam?" Pippin asked. "Are they to stay as well?"  
  
For a moment Aragorn's saddened gaze focused on the former ringbearer. "No. Frodo will ride with me and Sam goes where Frodo goes." Standing he gave Arwen a quick but heartfelt kiss. "Namarie, my love." Quickly he strode over to the horses and mounted Roheryn. "Where are the dwarves?" he askes as he, Legolas, and Halbarad joined the wizard and elf lord.  
  
"We sent them on ahead with their ponies," Elrond answered. "It will not be a problem for us to catch up to them before we reach Moria and this way we can all move faster."  
  
"Thank you ."  
  
As they rode out of the black gates Faramir joined them. "Can you trust the Haradrim and Easterlings not to attack our sparsely defeneded people on their way back to their lands?"  
  
The ranger's answering grin was slightly malicious. "They were warned of the consequance of such ill advised actions."  
  
Gandalf was eyeing Aragorn closely. "A peace made by threats is no peace."  
  
Aragorn shot a quick glare at him before looking away for a few moments to regain control. "I am aware of that. When we meet to negotiate a treaty the Ring will have been destroyed." Involuntarily his left hand clenched protectively at that thought. "But it will serve to protect out people while the armies are otherwise occupied."  
  
Holding Aragorn's gaze Gandalf nodded. "I am glad to hear that."  
  
"I am not that far gone into darkness yet," the uncrowned king replied, facing forward. "Not yet," he repeated so soflty only Elrond, riding beside him with his elven sharp ears, heard the soft, fear-filled plea. "Not yet."  
  
Behind them Arwen stood with one hand on Pippin's shoulder and the other on Merry's. She held back her tears as she watched them ride into the dimming evening. Behind them the sun slowly set, allowing Middle-earth to sink into darkness. 


	7. I did not want this6

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR: I am only borrowing the characters and am making no money  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* Resisting the urge to close his eyes and flee back the way they had come Elrohir walked close behind Galadriel as she led the party with Gimli by her side. He did not like the darkness of Moria. It went deeper than simply the lack of sunlight. There was no joy to be had here, simply a deep sense of menace. Around him he could feel the unease of the men and the loathing of the elves. Of the dwarves the reaction was mixed. Dalin and Falin appeared glad to see Moria but upset about the state it was in and the dead dwarves in the entrance hall. Gimli, on the other hand seemed, too absolutely hate being here. He walked beside Galadriel, leading the way with no complaints. But something about his demeanor told the young elf-lord that Gloin's son was far from overjoyed at returning to his people's ancient home. He knew the basic idea of what had befallen the Fellowship in Moria but wondered just what horrors they had faced that they did not speak of. For the blackness of Moria was caused by much more than simply orcs or even a balrog. Evil permeated its very core and suffocated those who entered. Deep in his mind he wondered how much his brother had to do with strengthening the evil of this place. As much as he expected Estel to have the strength to destroy the ring a small part of him feared he would not have the ability to do so. The blast of power at Mount Doom had shaken Elrohir deeper than he would admit. That much power had to be addictive.  
  
"Estel will do what he must," Galadriel commented, answering his unvoiced thoughts. Her knowing gaze turned to meet his. "You must trust in him. His strength comes from the love and trust of his family. To doubt may well weaken him." She glanced down at Gimli whose brow was furled in concentration as he sought to retrace the Fellowships path correctly. "To dwell on the blackness will only make it stronger and weaken your will. Trust in yourself and your fellows."  
  
Not able to hold the powerful gaze for long Elrohir looked at the path ahead of them "That is easier said than done, but I will try." He glanced about nervously. "I am actually surprised we have not been attacked already."  
  
"We have done nothing to draw attention to ourselves," Gimli commented. "Besides the doorway behind is still open."  
  
Knowing there was more that the dwarf was not saying Elrohir decided not to ask. He did not really want to know.  
  
Galadriel smiled slightly. "The other force has entered Moria. Our best guess is that the main attack will come once we reach the great hall." Her eyes were distant as though listening to another conversation they could not hear. She flinched slightly. "Aragorn does not think he can keep the orcs and other creatures in check much more than a day or so. He does not want to release them until the two groups are closer together since he is not able to get a good gauge on the numbers of the individual groups."  
  
"Lord Aragorn controls the orcs?" Imrahil asked quietly, he had moved up to the leaders after being sure the columns were in order.  
  
Her brow furrowed thoughtfully the Lady of Light slowly shook her head. "Not controls, exactly. More like suggestions that are difficult to ignore, but not impossible." She glanced down at Gimli. "We must move faster."  
  
The dwarf nodded without looking at her. "The way gets easier with fewer obstacles."  
  
  
  
This trailing someone without being noticed was difficult Boromir observed to himself as he followed his father to the top of the tower. There were many rooms up here and he did not want to be fumbling around trying to find the correct one. Denethor had spoken to no one after they had arrived, locking himself away in his rooms with orders not to be disturbed. Boromir had seen to the ordering of the guard and on the security of the white city. Afraid to say too much and anger his father unnecessarily he had answered questions about the return of the king cautiously, but he had confirmed that an heir to Isildur lived and planned to come to the city once the remaining forces of Sauron had been dealt with. If he had not been convinced how worthy Aragorn was to take the kingship he would have been upset and jealous by the hope and joy that news brought to the people.  
  
Finally his father reached the topmost chamber and pulled out a key to open the door. The room was dark and his father left the door open. Silently he crept up to it. A milky white ball stood on a pedestal in the center of the room.  
  
"Enter, my son," his father's voice invited chillingly. "Come and see how your father learns the truth of the world."  
  
Nervously, his battle instincts screaming at him Boromir entered the chamber. "A palantir," he breathed in horrified recognition. Gandalf had been given the one Merry had found in Orthanc and had told the remainder of the Fellowship the danger it posed. "Father, this can not be trusted. Sauron controlled what it shows. Or actually warped what was seen to his own advantage."  
  
Ignoring his words his father lightly caressed the globe. "No. I am strong enough to control the palantir. I have seen what is to come. Your king is nothing but a lowly ranger who will destroy the white city and all of Middle-Earth. He does not carry the strength to rule." Walking over he laid a comforting hand on Boromir's shoulder. "You once asked why we did not take the kingship and I told you because we always waited for the king to return. But I was wrong. The line of kings is weak. We should take the title of king."  
  
Slowly Boromir backed away from the odd light in his father's eyes. "No. Aragorn, son of Arathorn is well worthy of the title of king. He is my liege lord and I will follow him."  
  
Eyes narrowing Denethor suddenly drew his sword and sliced out at his son.  
  
Frozen in disbelief Boromir could do nothing but stare as the death stroke fell. An inch from his neck the sword stopped. Looking into the steward's enraged eyes and bulging muscles he knew it was not by Denethor's choice. 'Disarm him,' Aragorn's voice in his head commanded.  
  
Not stopping to think about what had just happened Boromir did so. "Guards," he called, knowing that they would not be far.  
  
Racing steps sounded outside the door before he had even finished the call. Two rangers burst into the room and took the steward into custody without pausing.  
  
'Bind him and take him to the dungeons,' Aragorn commanded in his head. Before Boromir could even think up his many objections the voice softened regretfully. 'No, just take him to someplace secure. We will deal with him when I return.'  
  
Not wanting to think of the implications of this event on any level. Boromir nodded his acknowledgement. 'Thank you,' he mentally replied, not even knowing if his king would hear.  
  
'You are welcome.'  
  
  
  
"Boromir." Without another word of explanation Aragorn stopped walking and closed his eyes.  
  
Caught off-guard the others of his party stopped as well and looked uneasily at the uncrowned king. Standing beside Frodo Sam could almost feel power emanating off the ranger. The hobbit looked around but could find no reason for the sudden intensity. To his surprise he noted that both Halbarad and Legolas had taken two steps back and held their weapons at the ready. Glancing at Frodo he saw that his master's eyes were locked on Strider and his fists were clenched with worry. The gardener looked back at the ranger who was opening his eyes. He looked around at those who were anxiously watching him. "Denethor tried to kill Boromir," he said by way of explanation.  
  
Faramir stepped closer to his king, eyes filled with worry. "What happened?"  
  
"He has been subdued." The eyes he turned on the Steward's youngest son were still glowing with power barely contained. "He is in custody, I left it to Boromir on where to secure him." His eyes flashed and the ring glowed brighter in protest at those words.  
  
Slowly Faramir nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"How did you know?" Sam could not stop himself from asking. "Gondor is far from here."  
  
He looked at the hobbit in confusion. "I just know." He shrugged lightly. Suddenly sagging slightly he closed his eyes a moment before opening them to look at Elrond and Gandalf. "I should not know, should I?"  
  
Stepping forward Elrond laid a comforting hand on his youngest son's shoulder. "No." He signaled for the group to move out but stayed by Aragorn's side. "Tell me what happened."  
  
For a moment Aragorn was quiet, his eyes far away. "I am keeping an eye on the major orc parties as well as Galadriel's group. On the edge of my awareness I can feel others I care about. I felt fear and disbelief from Boromir and suddenly saw through his eyes. It was an easy matter to paralyze Denethor and call rangers to Boromir's side." His haunted eyes met his father's. "I wanted to kill him. I managed to simply order him put under guard. I left where to Boromir. I am falling, aren't I?"  
  
Elrond was unable to answer for a moment, fear almost overwhelming him. "You knew this was going to happen. You are not evil nor a dark lord. But yes, the longer you wield the one ring the more into darkness you will fall."  
  
Taking a releasing a deep breath Aragorn nodded. "I just did not expect it to be like this. I am simply becoming used to these abilities." He closed his eyes and when he reopened them the vulnerability had been cloaked behind his usual self-assured gaze. "I will last long enough to finish what we have to do." His gaze went back to Halbarad and Legolas, walking behind and to either side of him. "And then what will have to be done, will be done."  
  
  
  
"There is too much to be done," Merry groaned in dismay, looking around the treasury. "How are we to go through all this in less than two days? Not to mention the rest of the fortress."  
  
Feeling the same dismay as the hobbit Arwen laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "To the best of our ability."  
  
Pippin was looking around in awe as well. "Strider meant what he said then. He really did want people he trusted to go through this stuff with you. Not just to keep us safe."  
  
With a sad smile Arwen nodded her head. Her gaze once again scanned the room piled high with crates and items from every civilization on Middle- Earth. "You know the symbols of Rohan and Gondor?" she asked the two hobbits. She waited for their nods of acknowledgement before going on. "See what you can find from those kingdoms. Once we have narrowed the stuff down we can request the assistance of one of the rangers and rohirrim on what is most valuable to their kingdom."  
  
They had only just started sorting through stuff when Pippin abruptly jumped backward. Merry ran to his side. "What is it?"  
  
The hobbit only pointed. Arwen joined them as well and pulling a bag from a pile of boxes slid the palantir into it. "Two," she commented softly.  
  
"Two?" Merry repeated.  
  
Arwen nodded. "Aragorn found one in the audience chamber. He has it stored away." Sadly she shook her head. "No wonder he was able to so easily corrupt Denethor and Saruman." She looked at the two hobbits. "Let us be extra careful, we do not know what else of potential danger we will find."  
  
  
  
Elrohir suppressed his shudder as they walked through the wide halls of Dwarf City of Dwarrodelf. The presence of evil and the menace of the orcs was all but suffocating him. A quick glance around showed the rest of the elves were on edge as well. The humans were looking around suspiciously. Their senses may not be as sharp as an elves, but they were sensitive enough to feel the evil surrounding them. "We need to find a more defensible position, immediately," Galadriel spoke quietly but urgently to Gimli beside her. They were the first words any had spoken in several hours.  
  
The dwarf nodded once and increased his pace, withdrawing his battle-axe. The rest of the column, seeing the action brought their own weapons, already in hand, up to ready. "Balin's tomb," Gimli stated sadly as he led them in.  
  
Galadriel did not bother to look around. "Prepare yourselves. Aragorn can no longer expend the strength to keep the orcs in check and if they are held much longer they would form a united front."  
  
Standing in front of the dwarven tomb Elrohir notched an arrow. Around him he could clearly see the signs of an old battle and one more recent. Up against the wall he noticed a familiar gray hat. His gaze shot to Gimli, who had taken a position next to Galadriel. The dwarven member of the fellowship did not look around. Familiar cries split the air and Elrohir felt his usual anger flare up. How he hated orcs. They had stolen his mother from him and tortured and killed too many that he cared about. Body reacting on instinct he began to fire arrow after arrow. Backing away as the evil creatures entered to allow the humans and those elves better with swords to fight hand to hand while the most accurate archers took to the narrow ledge lining the wall to continue their rain of death. Below him he noticed his brother and Gimli, along with Haldir and two lorien elves had formed a protective perimeter around Galadriel. The lady of light was literally glowing. Her aura of good was slowing the orcs. But not nearly enough. more and more orcs were squeezing into the room with Uruk-hai and goblins joining them. Time seemed to stop as he aimed and fired, aimed and fired in a never-ending stream. Around him he was aware of desperate battles taking place as many from both sides fell. Then he had no more arrows left. Withdrawing his sword he leaped lightly to the floor, cleaving an orc head off as he landed. Swiftly he made his way to his brother and grandmother. "We can not hold much longer."  
  
Her face a mask of concentration Galadriel only nodded. Her usual pristine appearance was smudged and dusty. Closing her eyes the light around her faded for a moment. The orcs pressed in their attack. As soon as the Lady of Light reopened her eyes her aura brightened again and all but the Uruk-hai fell back. "Duck or press back against the wall," she called out.  
  
Caught completely off-guard Elrohir never the less immediately obeyed his grandmother's command. A quick glance around showed him about what he expected. The majority of the elves were dropping while the humans were more reluctant. Those that were not engaged in immediate combat were obeying. A goblin was approaching him and Elrohir was fighting the urge to leap to his feet to defend himself when a blast of power shot through the room. The orcs, goblins, and Uruk-hai all froze, as did the few humans and elves who had not managed to duck.  
  
Galadriel rose to her feet, an unusual glow to her eyes. "Finish them," she commanded in a voice that was not hers.  
  
Jumping to his feet Elrohir found it hard to strike, despite his hatred of the evil creatures. They were frozen and defenseless. Something in the elf cried out at the unfairness of it. His feelings ignoring the logic that the orcs would not show similar hesitation. But he was not an orc or an evil creature.  
  
"Do it," Galadriel's voice was soft, almost a plea. "We can not hold the spell long."  
  
Gimli was the first to break the frozen tableau. He beheaded the nearest orc. Shaking off his own lethargy Elrohir turned to the orc nearest as well. Soon all were dead. He began to hunt for savable arrows as Galadriel sagged wearily against the wall.  
  
Suddenly she stood up. "We must go, now." As she led the way out of Balin's tomb she did not wait for Gimli to show her the way. They walked for less than five minutes before the sounds of battle reached them. Galadriel held up her hand to prevent them from racing forward. "Wait a moment. The battle is almost completed and a sudden rush may bring about accidental deaths as the defenders turn unknowing that we are allies."  
  
As they entered Elrohir was relieved to see that Galadriel was correct. The battle was all but over. Looking around he saw that the formation was wrong. This was like no battle he had ever seen or participated in before. His eyes were drawn to Estel. His brother was standing unmoving, hand slightly raised, the One Ring glowing brightly. To his horror he saw that darkness surrounded his brother. Always before Aragorn had glowed with light, not as strong as an elf, but stronger than a mortal. Now all that remained was a slim band of light. A small gasp pulled his eyes to the side. About ten feet from Aragorn, eyes locked on him stood Elrond, Galadriel, and Gandalf. They were glowing more strongly than he had ever seen before and there left hands were linked together. His breath caught in a sob and he reached out for his twin as he realized what was going on. The two elven lords and wizards were facing off their powers of light against Estel's darkness. He pulled his gaze back to his little brother, noticing that Legolas stood behind him, his bow notched and aimed at Estel. Opposite him stood Halbarad, his dagger in hand. The battle ended and all went silent as eyes were drawn to the silent battle. The tension steadily increased until Elrohir feared he would have to cry out or go mad. It was pressing down on him. Many had turned away, dropping to their knees in the face of such power. How long the silent battle of wills went on Elrohir could never say, but he suddenly knew that the strength of the elven rings was failing. Aragorn and the One Ring were overpowering the elf lords and wizard.  
  
"Strider," a pleading cry tore through the silent cavern.  
  
The tension disappeared as Estel whipped his head around to see Frodo with an Uruk-hai that had played dead attacking him. Reacting on instinct Aragorn whipped out his elven knife, a gift from Celeborn, and threw it. It cut the Uruk-hai's throat and it fell dead. Immediately Imrahil ordered his warriors to be sure all the enemy were dead. He darted forward and caught the former ringbearer before he fell. "Frodo," he breathed, seeking to stop the bleeding.  
  
The hobbit was gasping. "It was a poisoned blade."  
  
Aragorn's terrified eyes shot to Elrond. Slowly the elven lord shook his head, he was wearily leaning against a large pillar. "I am too exhausted to be able to reach him."  
  
Sam had been digging through his pack and hurriedly handed the ranger some athelas.  
  
His eyes full of terror Aragorn looked at those closest to him. Doubt mirrored in his eyes. "The Ring," he breathed. "I-"  
  
Faramir had kindled a small fire and was hurriedly heating some water.  
  
Gasping for breath Frodo brought a shaking hand to Aragorn's cheek. "I trust you," he sighed before slumping backward.  
  
Eyes closed, forcing his heart rate to calm down Aragorn crushed the athelas and dropped it into the pot of water Faramir handed him with a quiet, "my king."  
  
Fear almost crushing him Sam stumbled to Legolas' side. The archer had lowered his bow but still had it out and ready. "What is wrong? Isn't Strider a healer?"  
  
"The ring could interfere. Healing is a power of light, destruction is the power of darkness. Aragorn fears to do more harm than good."  
  
Sam looked up at him and then over at his master and the ranger. "Strider would never hurt Frodo." So saying he walked over to stand next to the ranger, laying a hand lightly on his shoulder. Aragaorn did not respond, his eyes staring down at Frodo as he used his healing gifts.  
  
Expelling a deep breath Frodo opened his eyes as sat up, allowing Aragorn to bandage his shoulder. "It was only a minor cut," he assured those watching anxiously.  
  
Not getting up Aragorn remained seated, holding Frodo in his lap. "Legolas, I need word sent to Mirkwood immediately that the area surrounding Dol Guldur needs to be cleared." Still not looking up from Frodo he went on. "Imrahil, Eomer, I would ask that you and the lorien elves leave the mine as fast as you can. I would ask that you ride to your homes to see everything settled and meet in the white city two weeks from today."  
  
"As you wish," Imrahil replied and started gathering his men.  
  
"Gimli, do the dwarves want to reopen Moria?"  
  
Caught completely off-guard by the question Gimli looked to Dain. The dwarven leader nodded slowly. "Yes."  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly. "You will have to open many of the shafts again. The depths need to be blocked but Dwarrowdelf shall be left untouched. I would ask that you attend the council in Minis Tirith as well."  
  
"It would be our honor," Dain replied.  
  
Closing his eyes a moment Aragorn slowly pushed himself to his feet, reaching down a hand to assist Frodo up. His gaze moved to the soldiers of Dol Amroth and Rohan. "We left our horses near the Dimrill Dale. " His gaze moved to Eomer. "I know how important your horses are to you, but I ask you to allow us to temporarily exchange horses."  
  
His eyes not leaving Aragorn's Eomer slowly nodded. "We can return them when we meet in Minis Tirith in two weeks." Turning he signalled his people to follow the soldiers of Dol Amroth and the majority of the rangers that had accompanied Aragorn's party. The ranger's gaze next moved to Faramir. The steward's youngest son raised his head. "I remain with my king."  
  
For a moment the eyes of the chieftain of the rangers of the north met the eyes of the chieftain of the rangers of Gondor. Aragorn nodded his head slowly. "As you wish."  
  
While this had been going on Legolas called the few Mirkwood warriors over to him. "You will leave now and send out the warning. Put my royal code on it."  
  
Eyes widening in surprise the ten warriors left, breaking into a smooth run.  
  
Gandalf walked up to them, his face was a little less gray but he was still leaning heavily on his staff. "Aragorn?"  
  
The ranger looked at him but quickly dropped his eyes. "We need to go to Mirkwood. My presence here has brought out the spiders. They must be destroyed before," here he stopped and swallowed hard. "Before the ring is destroyed. We need to leave." He started off, not bothering to see if anyone followed.  
  
The journey out of the mines took half the time the journey in had taken. Sam stayed right at Frodo's side as his master stayed right at Strider's side. Legolas and Halbarad walked just behind them. The gardener found himself unable to take his eyes of the ranger who had been their protector for so long. He was different. He could see the changes the others had hinted at, but his sense of the ranger had not changed that much.. He knew Strider would not hurt Frodo. No matter what else had happened he was sure that core part of him had not been changed. Maybe it could be changed in time, but not yet. Not yet. And Sam also knew that Frodo was one of the reasons he was able to hang on to that part of himself. That being the case Sam said nothing as they strode through Moria quickly. Time lost all meaning and he focused on only putting one foot in front of the other.  
  
"Faramir."  
  
The command in Strider's tone caused Sam to look up as Frodo was suddenly lifted from his side. Before Sam could do anything he felt hands lift him as well and he was placed on Faramir's back. Looking to his left he saw Frodo perched trustingly on Strider's back. After what felt like forever they finally left the mines. Sam hoped he would never have to go back again. The exit had been cleared of the rubble. As soon as they left the valley two men approached with several horses.  
  
"We need to rest before we go any farther," Gandalf announced. His eyes went to Aragorn who had wearily eased Frodo to the ground.  
  
The ranger did not look up but nodded his head. Silently camp was set up. Sam placed his bedroll next to Frodo who was next to Strider. He was asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow, his last thought that he could now sleep anywhere unlike the hobbit who had left the shire so long ago who had thought he would never find a decent night's sleep on the rough ground.  
  
It seemed that no sooner had he closed his eyes than someone was shaking him awake. "Sam, it is time to go."  
  
Reluctantly the gardener opened his eyes to see Frodo crouched over him. Around him the rest of their group was in the process of mounting, the camp already broken. "What?"  
  
Frodo grinned at his sleep filled question. "We are travelling to Mirkwood with Strider, the rangers of the north and Elrond's family." He glanced over his shoulder to where Aragorn and Faramir were having a heated discussion. "I believe Faramir is going to go with us as well. Everyone else is heading for home. Oh yes, Galadriel and Gandalf travel with us."  
  
Faramir rode up to them. "Master Baggins you are to ride with me."  
  
"No." The hobbit straightened up, his gaze going to Aragorn's stiff back and distant eyes. "I will ride with Aragorn." The former ring-bearer walked up to Lord of Ring. He looked down at Frodo in surprise. After a moment he smiled and lifted the hobbit to his horse.  
  
Sam turned to Faramir. "I guess I ride with you." He could not keep the tone of suffering out of his voice. The gardener did not like riding horses, or at least riding like baggage on a horse. As they left the clearing he was surprised to see that Gimli was riding with Elrohir instead of Legolas. All through the war the dwarf had rode with Legolas. "What is going on?"  
  
His eyes on his king Faramir shook his head slowly. "I wish I knew. I know we ride to Mirkwood to cleanse much of the evil, but after that I do not know. Aragorn has sent all but his closest companions home. Hold on, Master Gardener, we have a long ride."  
  
It was nearing dark when the much smaller party reached the edge of Mirkwood. Aragorn dismounted and walked to the very edge of the forest. After a moment Gandalf, Galadriel, and Elrond had formed a triangle around him. "I do not know of how much use we will be," Elrond told him.  
  
His eyes not leaving the shadowy woods Aragorn only nodded. He turned to lock eyes with Halbarad and then Legolas. Holding their gazes for nearly two minutes. Both gave a single slight inclination of their heads, hands going to their weapons. Aragorn turned back to the woods. His eyes began to glow.  
  
Sam fought the urge to retreat. He stood behind Elrond with Frodo and Faramir. Elladan, Elrohir, and Gimli stood just behind Galadriel, while Legolas and Halbarad, the only ones with weapons out, flanked Gandalf. Power the likes of which he had never felt before swirled around him and then seemed to lash out.  
  
The tension surrounding the small group faded, and Sam could almost see those around him wilting in relief. Turning to Frodo he realized it was not over. His master was staring at Aragorn, his eyes full of sorrow. "Frodo."  
  
The head turned to look at him, eyes vague and unspoken. "Now comes the most dangerous use of the Ring's power."  
  
Eyes widening Sam turned back to Strider. He was taking long, deep breaths. His eyes closed and Sam could feel the tension building once again, this time even tighter than before. He wanted to close his eyes but could not pull his gaze away from Strider. He was almost glowing, but the aura was dark not light.  
  
Feeling the power coursing through him Aragorn allowed it to build. It felt good. At the moment he could not remember why this was not a good thing. With his last bit of concentration he managed to refrain from lashing out at the three points of light were trying to distract him. No, they were at the moment providing support. A part of him questioned why. Just a short time ago they had tried to stop him, to contain him. They had to be destroyed. Shaking his head Aragorn dislodged the wrong thoughts. They were not his target. With his mind he reached out for the aura of evil. The first one was close. Gathering the power to him he lashed out in a continuous stream. The ground began to shake and around him he was vaguely aware of those that had accompanied him falling. They did not matter. All that mattered was himself and the power. When he sensed no more evil he reached out with his mind. Another presence was behind him. Turning unknowingly to face Moria he lashed out again. Only the depths, a part of his mind reminded him. With effort he narrowed his attack and aimed. The power did not want to be controlled. His fists clenched in concentration he felt the evil aura fade. Without pause he reached out for the strongest force of evil. Forcing a control he feared he could not maintain he reached out to feel for a familiar mind. Arwen was miles away from the evel. With a deep breath he lashed out strongly. As the power enveloped him he felt if he did not stop soon he would be lost. But the truth was he did not want to stop. Closing his eyes he continued his attack, while fear enveloped him. Fear. Suddenly he had an idea. Concentrating he forced his fear, anger, doubts, and as much of the power as he could at the evil area. The ground around them shook and in his mind's eye he could see Barad-ur and the black gates collapse in a heap of rubble. Breathing hard he fought to reign in the power as the plains were swept as the power sought to destroy. Little by little he managed to gain control. The light reached out for him and against his better judgement he reached for the light and the power receded even more. Managing to force his eyes open he turned to Legolas and Halbarad. "Get me to Mount Doom," he managed to breathe out before he collapsed.  
  
Elrond caught his youngest before he fell. He hurriedly handed the unconscious man up to the already mounted Halbarad. "Go," he ordered, handing Legolas the reigns of Roheryn and an extra horse. "We wil follow. Next he turned to his twins. "Go for your sister and bring her to Mount Doom as fast as you can." The two raced off.  
  
"What about us?" Frodo demanded.  
  
Elrond was watching the four horses disappear in the distance. "We will follow, but will not be able to make the ride as fast. It will be a hard ride."  
  
"It does not matter," Sam replied. "Strider is the important one."  
  
Elrond nodded. "Master Baggins will you ride with me?"  
  
The hobbit nodded. "Hurry, " he whispered to the elf lord as they raced away. "Hurry." He could feel the end drawing near and he was scared. 


	8. I did not want this8

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR and am making no money  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Urging Roheryn faster Halbarad kept his eyes focused forward, determinedly not looking at his still chieftain slumped down on the horse in front of him. Aragorn had not moved since they had left the others several hours ago. As they raced along the ranger took comfort in knowing that Legolas paced him. "Hold on," he quietly pleaded with his best friend. "Do not give up now." In front of him, still impossibly far away, lay Mount Doom. Roheryn missed a step and Halbarad immediately slowed down, calling to Legolas. "Roheryn tires."  
  
The elf slowed as well, drawing up next to him. "Give him to me." The elf's voice held the same silent worry and fear that Halbarad was trying so hard to hold back. Without stopping he handed his chieftain over to the elven prince and switched to the spare horse. As soon as both were settled they urged the horses back into a run. The sense of time running out hung heavily over both of them.  
Arwen stared in horror at her brothers. They had caught her halfway to Edoras. Without a word she turned her horse around and started back for Mordor. It was only a moment before she sensed her brother's behind her, with three of the other elven horses trailing. Their riders had dismounted without being asked to give the siblings the extra horses that they would need to reach Mount Doom in time.  
  
Trusting in her brother's to guide her safely Arwen closed her eyes and reached out for her beloved. There had been times, as they grew closer since their betrothal that she had felt his mind. With the ring that contact had become very easy. She had been surprised that it was two way. She could sense him as he could sense her. It made her sick to have to use the evil device to reach her love, but if that was what it took the result was worth the risk. Her light seemed to help Estel hold onto his. So she would supply her light in any way she could for as long as she could. Darkness, despair, and an exhausted mind barely hanging on swamped her. It took everything she had not to pull away from the blackness. There was still a flicker of light, but it was fading. No! Not sure how she was doing it she reached out and used phantom hands to caress her love. Suddenly she felt what seemed to be a grip full of desperation clinging to her. Estel. As she frantically tried to cling to the contact she could feel part of him resisting. Crying out, not realizing the cry was aloud as well she threw all her love into the bond, feeling her father's love for both of them suddenly bolstering her. Blackness danced at the edge of her consciousness but she refused to give in to the welcoming oblivion. If she let go, Estel would be lost to her forever.  
  
Both brothers jumped at their sister's cry of agony. "We need one of the elven rings," Elrohir hissed angrily. It had not taken him long to realize how his grandmother had known what the other Moria task force was doing and why she, his father, and Gandalf had always seemed to surround or reach out to Estel when the ring seemed to be overtaking him.  
  
Elladan nodded his eyes on his sister's anguished face. She would not be able to hold this bond for long without help. "I will go." He held up a hand to stop his brother's protest. "Shadowfax will be able to reach you faster than the others. Why did Gandalf not simply take Estel?" he grumbled.  
  
Elrohir's knowing eyes met his brother's. "You know why it had to be Halbarad and Legolas."  
  
Sinking down in despair Elladan nodded. "I am ashamed to say it, but I am glad it is not us."  
  
"I do not know if I could do it," Elrohir agreed. "Hurry."  
  
Without another look or word Elladan turned his horse and encouraging a faster pace raced off for the help Arwen so desperately needed. They would not lose their little brother so close to the end.  
  
Gandalf stiffened in his saddle at a small cry from the elven lord beside him. A quick glance to his left showed Elrond extra pale, tightly clenching his horse's reigns. "Elrond," he called. No response. "Elrond," he called again, this time reaching out to shake the elven lord's arm as Galadriel rode up to the other side.  
  
Elrond's eyes blinked twice, as though trying to focus before he gazed blearily at Gandalf. "Estel is fading," he managed to whisper as his eyes almost sagged closed. "Arwen is not strong enough to hold their bond at a distance, and I am to weak to use Vilya to help much." His eyes met Gandalf's. "He grows strong."  
  
For a moment Gandalf was silent, his eyes scanning the small group. "Frodo, I need you to guide the horse." Without giving the hobbit time to protest he grabbed him and shifted him to sit in front of Elrond, who slid back slightly, to weary to even argue. The wizard laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Trust in Frodo and the others to lead you. I will ride on ahead. Shadowfax can reach Arwen faster than your horses and I can bolster her contact. I should have thought of this before," he chastised himself. "I am affected more than I care to admit."  
  
"None of us wish extra contact with the One Ring," Galadriel agreed. "Go. I will assist here." Her penetrating gaze shifted to Haldir as Gandalf rode away in a blur. "Guide my horse for me. If we reach the party that left through Dimrill Dale see if they will give us their horses as extras. I fear we will all be needed before this is over." She turned her attention to Elrond and laid her hand over his. "Show me the way."  
  
Both elven lords closed their eyes in concentration as the party continued their race into the night.  
Fighting off the blackness seeking to enfold him Aragorn slowly forced his eyes open. His head and body ached as it never had before. It took several moments for him to realize he was on a horse, balanced in front of someone. Legolas he realized as a strand of blond hair blew across his face. Closing his eyes again he attempted to push the darkness away, but it only retreated slightly. Sure in the knowledge that he could rid his body of these troubling aches if he would only call on the Ring. It was his to command after all. But a small, as yet untouched part the ranger knew that if he did so he would be lost forever. "How far?"  
  
"Another day and a half, a day if we push it," Legolas answered, apparently not surprised he was awake. Halbarad sidled his horse closer.  
  
Eyes still closed Aragorn nodded in resignation. He did not know if he could hold the darkness back for that long. It would be so easy to just lean into the ring and allow it to speed their journey. With a quick, violent shake of his head he sat up straighter. "I can ride myself. We can make better time if one of the horses is not carrying double weight."  
  
Legolas nodded as Halbarad led Roheryn closer. "Arwen arranged for fresh horses to be left for us. We should reach them by tomorrow morning."  
  
At the name of his beloved Aragorn managed to push more of the darkness away. He could almost feel her with him, showering him with her love and light. Behind her, a weaker presence but still there, he could sense his Ada adding his will to the mix. The elven ring of Vilya both called to him and repulsed him. "We ride without stopping."  
Frodo followed Elrond up the steep embankment and into Mount Doom. The heat and smoke nearly blinded him and if it had not been for his determination to help Strider he would have fled. It had been a long ride to get here and he feared he would be saddle sore for days. They had simply switched horses when theirs had tired. The force that had left from the Dimrill Dale had been more than willing to lend them their horses. They had rode without stopping. When they finally reached Mount Doom they had seen Shadowfax and six other horses already wandering uncomfortably around the dead area. As soon as they had stopped the elven lord had all but leaped off the horse to scramble up the barely seen trail. Frodo would not have believed Elrond could move that fast if he had not seen it for himself. At times during the ride Frodo had feared that Imladris' leader would lose his grip and slide off the horse Frodo was guiding. He had seemed far away and had steadily grown weaker as time went by. Galadriel had remained by their side, reaching out to Elrond when he seemed weakest, but she too seemed to have faded. He had been very glad when the elven twins had caught up with them. When his eyes finally blinked clear of the haze the tableau he saw was one he knew he would never forget. Strider was standing at the edge of the lip of rock leading into the interior of the volcano. Legolas and Halbarad stood about ten feet behind and to the side of him, both with bows out and arrows notched. Gandalf stood between them, holding Arwen as she struggled to reach Strider. Strider himself was simply staring into the volcano's depths as though hypnotized. The former ring-bearer sensed that he was on the very edge of a precipice that he did not know if he could get off without falling in.  
  
Swallowing his fear Frodo slowly walked forward, grateful as Sam intercepted Elrohir's grab for him. He stopped a few feet away. "You are stronger than this, Strider," he said. Up close he could see the raggedness of the ranger's breaths as he continued to stare into the fire below, his hand idly playing with the ring nestled comfortably on his finger. "You do not need this."  
  
"We could not have made it this far without your courage, loyalty, and protection," Sam added, moving to stand beside Frodo.  
  
Aragorn's head cocked slightly to the side to show that he was listening but he did not move his eyes or release the ring. As the silence dragged out Frodo could almost feel the darkness growing stronger. "Strider, NO!" he cried out in genuine terror as the wound from the morgul blade in his shoulder began to throb.  
  
The ranger snapped his head around quickly but just as quickly it moved back to the fire. Frodo was almost panting as the pain eased slightly. He was not surprised when Arwen managed to break Gandalf's grip and race past him, right to Aragorn. The Lord of the Ring turned and caught her, pulling her to him. "Go," he managed to tell her, the fight clear in his trembling voice.  
  
Slowly she shook her head. "No." She brought her hand up to gently run it through his hair. Her eyes were filled with tears, but also with unbreakable love. "I cleaved to thee, my Estel. To that I hold. Where thoust goes, I shall go as well."  
  
Around him Frodo was aware of the gasps as Aragorn's arms wrapped around Arwen's waist. The world seemed to hold its breath as his head slowly bowed to hers. "I can not take the evening star into darkness with me."  
  
Arwen did not move, simply continued her soft caress. "It is not your choice to make." Lifting her head she kissed him.  
  
His arms pulled her closer as he returned the kiss for a moment before pushing her away and whirling to face the fire. In one quick movement he pulled the ring off and tossed it into the fire. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" the horror filled cry of loss echoed through the fiery mountain as Aragorn sagged forward as though to follow the ring into the depths.  
  
Legolas and Halbarad were faster both bows dropped and elf and ranger grabbed the uncrowned king and pulled him back to safety as he slumped unconscious. The world seemed to move again as Elrond darted forward, beating Arwen to Aragorn's side. "Now he needs a father, not a wife," he told her when she glared resentfully at him.  
  
After a moment she nodded.  
  
"We must leave now," Gandalf called urgently. "The mountain is starting to break up."  
  
Frodo found himself lifted up by Elrohir as Elladan carried Sam as the elves flew quickly down the mountain. He had never seen elves display such speed and surety before. Faramir and Halbarad were not able to stay even, but neither ranger fell far behind. The horses were all gathered together and Frodo was seated behind Elrohir and Sam behind Elladan as they raced away. Gandalf led on Shadowfax with Elrond just behind him, gently cradling the limp body of his youngest son. Frodo wanted to cry. It should be over. Aragorn had destroyed the ring. Was this nightmare never going to end?  
"We need to stop," Elrond called ahead to Gandalf after several hours when the ground had finally stopped vibrating and they were past the worst of the burned out area. "I must tend to Estel." The ranger still lay limp in his father's arms. He had not moved since collapsing and his breathing was growing shallower. Elrond could feel his son helplessly groping, reaching for something that was gone forever. Closing his eyes the elven lord laid a gentle hand on Estel's cheek, allowing the horse its head. He trusted the stallion would either follow Shadowfax or one of his other children would guide him. He was not going to lose Estel! Focusing on Vilya he reached out with to his beloved child with his light. The lingering darkness that still hung over the tormented soul parted fairly easily and he could feel Estel reaching for the lifeline he was extending. He did not know how long he could maintain the contact, he could already feel exhaustion pulling at him, but he would hold it until he collapsed. Never in all the long centuries he had born Vilya had he used it this much or for this extended a period. Pushing all extraneous thoughts from his mind he focused on peace and relaxation, feeding it in a steady stream to the unmoving form laying still and unresponsive in his mind. Elrond was just starting to sense a relaxation of the desperate seeking when the horses stopped and Estel was lifted out of his arms. "No," he cried out as the fragile contact was broken. He would have tumbled from the horse if not for Elrohir catching him and steadying him.  
  
'I have him,' Galadriel's voice soothed his mind. 'I will not allow him to lose the light."  
  
Blinking slowly Elrond looked about him as he began to focus on externals again. Camp had been set up with a cook fire and one tent into which he could see Gandalf carrying Estel with Galadriel walking alongside him with a hand on his cheek. He started to follow, but Elladan's hand on his arm halted him. "You need to rest if you are to be any good to him."  
  
Not liking the reality of the statement Elrond reluctantly nodded. "Do not let me rest for more than an hour."  
  
His oldest child nodded.  
Frodo stood silently in the back of the tent, eyes on Strider. Beside him Sam was slumped on the floor, asleep under Frodo's elven cloak. Frodo knew he should sleep, but he could not relax. If he was truthful with himself he could not take his eyes off of Strider. He was afraid that if he gave up his vigil when he returned he would find that the ranger was gone. Full dark had descended he noticed when the flap opened and Elrond entered. He stopped beside the former ring-bearer and crouched down. "You should rest. Everything that can be done for Estel is being done."  
  
"I just feel so helpless. I want to help him, but can't."  
  
Elrond shook his head, laying a hand on the hobbit's shoulder. "You are wrong. You saved him in Moria. If you had not called out to him he would have defeated, possibly killed Gandalf, Galadriel, and myself. In Mount Doom you distracted him long enough to let Arwen reach him. I can not thank you enough for my son's life."  
  
Hardly daring to believe Frodo searched the elven lord's eyes and saw only truth. "Thank you." With a lighter heart he sank down beside Sam and allowed his heavy eyes to drift shut. He would rest, but he would not leave.  
  
Leaving the hobbit to his rest Elrond moved over to the lone cot. Estel was laying on his back, still pale and unmoving. Arwen was asleep beside him, her head resting on his shoulder and an arm across his chest. But for the first time that Elrond could remember his foster son's arms were not returning the embrace in any way. Galadriel lifted her hand from Estel's brow and looked up from her sitting position in the chair beside him. "She just drifted off to sleep. Aragorn is stronger, but he still has not woken. I sent Gandalf to get some rest about an hour ago." Her usually melodious voice had a hint of raggedness in it.  
  
Elrond nodded. "Go and get some rest yourself." As soon as she was gone he took the chair beside Estel. Reaching out he took his hand. Galadriel was right, his life force was stronger and the darkness that had invaded him had retreated even further. But the aching emptiness was still as strong as ever. Closing his eyes Elrond wondered if Arwen's love would be enough to hold him. Estel would never voluntarily hurt her, but to live with that hole in his soul would be difficult. Duty and love to Arwen and duty to his people would hold him to Middle-earth. Gently brushing his unruly hair back Elrond could not help but remember a laughing, happy toddler racing around Imladris. Everywhere he had gone in his childhood he had brought light and laughter. No matter how frustrated any got with him none could stay angry for long. The laughter had faded over the long years of toil, but the light Estel had always carried with him never had. Neither had his love of life. The idea of a shattered Estel living for duty broke Elrond's heart. There had to be a way to help fill that void.  
  
Then he knew. Swallowing hard he glanced down at Vilya on his finger. It had been his companion for centuries and it was hard to picture life without it. His gaze moved back to his deathly pale son. Cirdan had voluntarily given up his ring and still lived a happy and fulfilled life. He could do the same. Eyes still on his youngest he started to slide the ring off his finger.  
  
"Don't."  
  
He whirled in the chair to see Gandalf striding toward him. "It may be the only thing that will give him a chance at contentment."  
  
The wizard laid a hand over his. "Let me." He held up a hand to still the elven lord's protest. "I am a wizard and have power without the ring. I am also not an elf and the ring accepted me."  
  
Knowing that Gandalf was right Elrond nodded and stood to change places.  
  
"You know if the ring does not accept him it may destroy him. He did bear the one ring."  
  
"If we don't do it the void left within him from the one ring will slowly destroy him. Arwen and Gondor will fall with him. We have to try."  
  
Gandalf nodded agreement. "You are his father." He leaned forward to cup the ranger's cheek with one hand as he picked up Aragorn's left hand with his other one, the ring ready in his hand. "Wake up, Aragorn. You are needed."  
  
Slowly his eyes drifted open. Both elf and wizard could see the struggle it took for him to focus. "Gandalf?" His puzzled, pained gaze moved to Elrond. "Ada," his voice had a lost tone the elven lord could not remember ever hearing before. "It hurts. I'm empty, so empty it echoes."  
  
Kneeling beside his son Elrond stroked his hair back. "I know, but I think we have something that will help."  
  
Gandalf slid the ring on his finger and both watched anxiously. For a moment nothing happened. Then Aragorn's eyes closed and his back arched up as a bright light surrounded him, starting at the elven ring and encasing his whole body. Arwen jerked awake and nearly fell off the cot as the light nudged her away from her love. All three were forced to blink back tears from the brightness as Aragorn was hidden from sight.  
  
"Ada?" Arwen darted around the cot and into her father's arms.  
  
His arms clasped her close but he did not say anything or move his eyes from the light that was now slowly fading. When it disappeared Aragorn was sitting on the cot watching them. A look of awe and wonder on his face as he stared down in amazement at the ring on his finger. "It accepts me." He looked up at his father in puzzlement. "What?"  
  
"The elven ring of fire Nenya," Gandalf said as Arwen threw herself into her love's arms. "And you are more than worthy of it."  
  
Swallowing hard he licked his lips, holding Arwen close. "Thank you."  
  
The wizard smiled softly. "You are welcome. We will leave you to rest, which I suggest you do. We should reach Gondor by tomorrow. Faramir has already left to prepare your welcome."  
Boromir stood in his best tunic tightly clutching the white rod of his new office in his right hand. Beside him Faramir appeared to be the picture of utter calm. But with a brother's sure knowledge he could feel him fidgeting internally. All around them the people of the white city were gathered. Outside the gates a path of people from outlying towns and villages had gathered as well. All were dressed in their best and anxiously looking to the east. But these looks contained no fear, only excitement. Boromir knew less than a year ago he would have been horrified by the people's reactions. Had not the steward's ruled well for years and protected the kingdom now he knew better. They had ruled well, most of the time, but the line of stewards did not carry the ability to heal. Only the king carried that within him, and Boromir shared the people's growing excitement at the king's imminent return. It had been chaos since Faramir had arrived at dusk the evening before with the news of the ring's destruction. Of course they had felt the explosion of Mount Doom and had wondered what had caused it. Boromir had feared the worst. He had not been afraid that Aragorn would have succumbed to the ring but that he would have been destroyed when the ring was. News that the king was on the way had stirred the whole city into a frenzy like Boromir had never seen before. The streets were cleaned as were houses and common areas. The city glowed with a brightness and joy that was almost painful to see it was so pure. Hastily a viewing stand had been set up and the long unused crown polished until it shone. People had started lining the streets before the sun had even risen. Throughout the city the smell of roasting meats and other good things scented the air.  
  
Far in the distance cheers were raised and Boromir knew that the king's party had ridden into sight of those farthest back. Turning his head he caught Faramir's wide smile. "He is al most here."  
  
Vaguely surprised that all he felt was a similar joy and relief that the burden of ruling steward was to be taken from him Boromir strained his eyes forward, even though he knew the crowd would block his view until Aragorn's party was just short of the gate. The long journey had proven to him that he would protect his beloved city with his life, but that he did not hold the power to heal her injuries. Gladly would he hand the rod over to one who could and would. Of that Boromir had no doubts. A contentment he had never felt before settled over the steward. He was finally at peace with himself and the world around him.  
  
The cheers were growing louder as those closer to the city gates joined in the chorus. Horses rounded the bend. Boromir saw that it was Halbarad and Legolas leading, with Gimli perched in his normal place behind Legolas. Aragorn and Arwen rode just behind them with Frodo behind Aragorn and Sam behind Arwen. Boromir found himself almost laughing at the sight as the shouts of the crowd surrounding him nearly deafened him. Leave it to Aragorn to carry hobbits with him to his own crowning. The man would never have a problem with humility. The elven twins rode just to the side and halfway behind the future king and queen, each with a hobbit in tow as well. Behind them, riding sedately in row were Gandalf, Elrond, and Galadriel. Surrounding the entire party as a guard of honor were the thirty-five or so rangers. Boromir had been surprised when their captain had requested his permission to leave just after Faramir had arrived and amazed at the speed with which they raced out of the city. Now he understood. They had quietly guarded the north for years and were now about to see their chieftain crowned. They would no longer have to remain hidden and their families would have safety. Of course they would want to escort him to the goal they had all worked for for generations.  
  
Pulling his horse to a stop just in front of where Boromir stood with Faramir, Imrahil, Eomer, and Eowyn just in front of the gates he dismounted and reached up to assist Arwen. Unable and unwilling to suppress his smile Boromir stepped forward and knelt before his king. "The last steward begs leave to retire his office." The words spoken he extended the staff.  
  
Aragorn took it and signaled him to rise, handing it back. "That office is not yet retired. It belongs to you and yours for as long as my line guides our people."  
  
As Boromir accepted the rod and stepped back Aragorn knelt as Faramir and Imrahil stepped forward, Faramir bearing the white crown of Gondor. "Arise and greet your people King Elessar," he said, placing it on his head, blinking his tears back. He stepped back and looked at the sea of faces surrounding them. "Do we wish our king to enter the city and live among us?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
When the king rose the crowd let loose a deafening cheer that Boromir would not have been surprised to find out had been heard all across Middle-earth. The steward held up his hand for silence that only reluctantly followed. "Not only are we graced with the presence of our long awaited king but he has chosen his queen as well. The Lady Arwen of Rivendell, daughter of Lord Elrond."  
  
As the elf-maiden took her place beside King Elessar Elrond stepped up beside the couple. "You missed a ceremony," he told Boromir in an undertone.  
  
Boromir looked at his king's father puzzled. "What?"  
  
"Why the wedding of course. You do not expect me to just give my daughter to your kingdom with no formality." Despite the mock severe tone Boromir could hear an undertone of laughter that he had never heard from the elf- lord before. Glancing about he realized that the entire party carried a lightness that he had never seen before and found he liked.  
  
"Father," Arwen's half scandalized, half-intrigued voice called out.  
  
He turned to her with a mock glare. "My daughter, I demand you follow some conventions."  
  
Gandalf stepped forward then and leaned conspiritually close to the couple. "I would recommend taking him up on his offer. If you do not do this now it will be at least Midsummer before you may wed, and enjoy all the benefits of marriage." He leaned back innocently as Elrond mock glared at him.  
  
Elrohir leaned next to his brother. "Better take her now before father changes his mind."  
  
Elladan had leaned close to his sister. "I'd grab him now before he gets cold feet." The couple laughed and looked at each other. Despite the chaos around him Boromir thought they did not see anyone else. They smiled equally soft smiles and turned to Gandalf. "Would you do the honors?"  
  
"Not much for conventions is our new king, is he?" Imrahil commented good- naturedly as the party in the immediate vicinity shifted position to form more proper wedding positions.  
  
The crowd fell silent as Gandalf began the ceremony that would bind the king to his chosen queen. The couple appeared aware of nobody but each other as they followed Gandalf's words and guidance with little thought. When Elessar leaned in to softly kiss his bride the crowd roared again. Immediately afterward the queen was formally crowned.  
  
Once all the formalities were finished Merry and Pippin darted forward. "When do we eat?" Pippin demanded. "I can smell the food."  
  
Aragorn laughed lightly. "Whenever you want. The celebration will go on all day."  
  
"Alright!" Both hobbits raced into the crowd.  
  
"Do you think they will leave anything for the rest of us?" Halbarad asked good-naturedly as he and Legolas joined the king and queen.  
  
Sobering Aragorn looked at the two of them. "Thank you, for everything."  
  
Meeting his eyes both nodded solemnly. "You are welcome," Legolas said.  
  
"Just do not do it again," Halbarad added lightly, but with serious undertones.  
  
"No." For a moment Aragorn's gaze drifted in the direction of the now destroyed Mordor before he resolutely turned back to his friends, wrapping an arm around his wife. "I do not believe it will happen again." But now his gaze drifted in the direction of the grey havens and his eyes held a hint of longing that both man and elf recognized but that they had never expected the eyes of a human to carry.  
  
"Estel," Arwen pulled his head down to hers to capture his lips in a kiss.  
  
Immediately his eyes lost the yearning look as his arms tightened around his wife and he deepened the kiss.  
  
"Now, now," Elrohir's laughing voice interrupted them as he slid an arm around his brother and Elladan pulled his sister back. "You have a whole day of celebrations before you are alone."  
  
If looks could kill Gandalf thought as he joined the youngster both elven twins would be dead. "King Elessar, Queen Arwen," he asked formally. "May I have a word with you?"  
  
Surprised by his sobriety both nodded and excused themselves to follow the wizard into a small guardhouse. Galadriel and Elrond were already waiting for them. "What?" Arwen asked, her nerves on edge. It had been a long month or more and she just wanted to bask in the knowledge that she had her Estel by her side and that they were forever bound together formally as well as in their hearts.  
  
Lightly Elrond laid a hand on her arm. "It is nothing bad." His gaze turned to his youngest. "I saw your eyes just now. What did you feel?"  
  
Aragorn turned to the window, trying to explain the feeling. "I heard the sea, it was calling to me. It was much stronger than the lingering call to Mount Doom." He heard Arwen's gasp and turned to her. "Yes, I still feel the loss of the One Ring. I can live with the emptiness it left behind, Nenya completes me enough to allow it." He turned to the two elves and wizard. "I will never truly find ease in Middle-earth, will I?" He hugged Arwen close as he felt her stiffen. "Be easy. You and our people give me much to live for. I will never voluntarily leave you. We will have our lifetime."  
  
"Perhaps more," Galadriel spoke for the first time. "What you feel is the elven call of the sea," she informed Aragorn. "You are the keeper of Nenya and bear all the responsibilities and powers that go with that. The rings are now being called to Valinor as they are no longer need in Middle-earth. This fourth age is to be the age of men."  
  
Aragorn stiffened and Arwen became the comforter. "I can not leave Middle- earth. I am a man."  
  
Elrond nodded his agreement. "Yes, but when the Nenya accepted you, you were given the choice of my children."  
  
"I can not leave," Aragorn protested. "Whether I want to or not is not the issue. My people need me. Much as I do not want to be king I know I am the best to handle this job. Middle-earth needs healing and uniting and for good or ill that responsibility falls to me."  
  
Moving to stand next to the couple Gandalf laid a reassuring hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "We know. As long as you remain in Middle-earth the choice of Elros and Elrond remains with the half-elven. Until you leave these shores or entrust the ring to one who shall that choice is delayed."  
  
Aragorn looked up sharply.  
  
"Yes," Gandalf told him. "I am well aware that you may not choose the path to Valinor. You must do what is right for you. Either way you will find peace at the end of your long road. And happiness is by your side." He smiled at Arwen.  
  
When the three had left Arwen slipped into his arms to lay her head on his shoulder. "What are you thinking, my love?"  
  
"I do not even know," he replied, closing his eyes to drink in her presence. All around them he could feel and hear the people celebrating the dawning of peace. The land to was starting to heal. That would be his job as well as the healing of his people. "I know that is the future and for now I am quite content to be with you." Smiling he stepped back and extended his hand to her. "Come, our people await."  
  
Laughing she accepted the hand as he led her into the light.  
  
A/N One more chapter to go. I hope I did not disappoint anyone with this. 


	9. I did not want this9

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR and am making no money  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Peace and prosperity reigned in the Reunified Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor. Middle-earth knew a peace and shared a friendship between races like none it had ever known before. The land healed and grew strong again. And the kingdom of men rejoiced, as it had not ever recalled doing before. Their king had returned and brought with him healing and a destruction of evil that they had never dared to hope for. Nearly three quarters of a century had passed since Sauron's fall and little now remained of him but stories that were starting to lose their potency. A new generation had been born and raised with a peace that they could almost take for granted, if their elders had permitted it.  
  
Old and new generations alike though were often in awe of their king. It often seemed as though he had an almost mystic connection to the land that bypassed even that of the few elves that remained in Middle-earth. Despite his high position he and his family were almost always available to the populace at large. He seemed to care about the little problems as well as the ones that threatened the peace and prosperity of his kingdom. The only exception was every sunrise and the many sunsets when he stood on the city walls or on the balcony terraces and looked south or west. When he looked south, toward the now destroyed Mordor, that was only just beginning to be habitable again, his eyes contained a desperate yearning. Always at these times a family member or one of his close companions joined him and forcefully pulled him away. Those moments were seldom and had grown less as the years had gone by. More often his gaze was pulled to the west. To Arnor and the wilds of his younger days many said. No, others said, he looked beyond to the grey havens where his wife's kin had traveled beyond the reach of Middle-earth. A sorrowful longing seemed to fill him at those times and when his wife or elf-kin joined him they seemed to become as lost in contemplation as him. But those times were easy to ignore. Their king and his family were often among them and seemed happy and content with each other.  
  
"Which way does he look today?" Arwen asked quietly as she joined Legolas at the window.  
  
The prince of Mirkwood slid an arm around her waist. "To the west. He gazes that way more often than even I."  
  
Slowly Arwen nodded. "The time of his passing is upon us. Now he must choose his final path."  
  
Legolas looked down at his best friend's wife and childhood playmate. "And you."  
  
Her smile was both sad and content. "I will follow his path. If you will excuse me." Despite her soundless tread Aragorn turned with a smile at her approach and opened his arms to her. Not surprised that he had sensed her presence Arwen gladly walked into his embrace and felt contentment fill her. They had always been able to sense each other and after nearly eight decades of marriage they instinctively felt each other's presence, even without using Nenya. "Eldarion is ready to take the kingship."  
  
His arms around her tightened but she knew his gaze had drifted toward the sea again. "I know." She could feel his deep sigh in his chest against her cheek. "I am ready to lay down the burdens, but I do not know if I wish to journey to the Havens and beyond." Pushing her a little away from him he looked into her eyes. "What is it you desire?"  
  
A smile was her answer as she gently brushed his still unruly hair back. "I shall go wherever you choose. I cleaved to thee my Estel. I would have followed you into darkness I will find it easy to follow you to Valinor or the Halls of Mandos."  
  
Closing his eyes he turned away, for a moment his gaze drifted to Mount Doom and he could feel the sense of loss that had never completely left him. Nenya and his family filled most of the void, but sometimes he could still feel the call of darkness and power pull at him. Resolutely he pulled his eyes away only to find them drawn toward the Grey Havens. That call had grown steadily stronger as the years had gone by. But if he answered that call he would not see his parents again or Halbarad, Boromir, and Faramir or the hobbits. But if he chose the Halls of Mandos he would never see his Ada or Legolas again. And he would take the evenstar of her people into death with him and possibly Elrohir and Elladan as well. He knew his brothers had put off their choice until their younger brother and sister had chosen their path. Instinctively he knew it was quite probable they would follow him. They had always been close and that bond had only grown closer over the years as they worked together to bring peace to Middle-earth.  
  
A small part of him also could not help but wonder if he would ever find true contentment. Duty and love had long held him to Middle-earth and her people but he was tired and had been growing increasingly weary as the long years went by. He wanted to put down the burdens and just be with his family and know a peace that he did not have to fight for. Reluctantly he turned away from the sea and walked with his wife back to the castle. "When do our brothers arrive?"  
  
Arwen couldn't help smiling at the question. If he had wanted Aragorn could have reached out with Nenya to sense where exactly they were but her husband did not like to use the power the ring granted him. Sometimes she thought he could put his innate abilities to better use with the ring because he made it a point not to use it unless necessary or when trying to heal the land. "The rangers guess tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Which rangers?"  
  
"The last ones Faramir trained."  
  
For a moment he hesitated before resuming his stride. The captain of the rangers was on his deathbed. His beloved wife, Eowyn had died a couple of months ago and with her death Faramir's will to live had seemed to give up. Following as it did the death of his beloved older brother in an orc skirmish the year before he seemed to have simply grown tired. "How long will it take to arrange Eldarion's coronation ceremony?"  
  
"No more than a couple of weeks. It will take more time for those coming from Arnor to arrive," she answered without thinking. She had been making preliminary plans for the last month as she sensed that the end of her time on Middle-earth was near.  
  
His arm around her tightened. "That will not be necessary. He will be crowned in Arnor in a separate ceremony. The people of both Reunified Kingdoms deserve to see their new king take the throne."  
  
"We go to Valinor?" Arwen asked, unable to keep the tinge of excitement from her voice. When she was completely honest with herself that was her preference death and what lay beyond it scared her. But she knew that she would face that fear if that was Estel's chosen path. They would have their eternity together."  
  
Slowly he shook his head. "I do not know. I am still to caught up in what must be done to make the transfer of power easier for our people and our son. Until that is taken care of and the needs of the kingdom and our family met I can not focus on myself or us alone." He smiled down at her before leaning down to give her a quick but passionate kiss. "This is too important to choose quickly."  
  
She pulled his head back down for a lingering kiss. "You my Lord, do not know how to think of just yourself. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Returning her kiss he lifted her into his arms. "I think we should be selfish for a while."  
  
Laughing she lay her head on his shoulder as he carried her to their room.  
Aware of, but mostly ignoring, the celebrations going on behind him Aragorn stood on the wall of the rebuilt city of Annumus. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath feeling the undercurrent of sorrow that ran through the joy. The people welcomed their new king, but were saddened at losing their familiar king and queen. He and Arwen had always been well loved by the people. That acceptance and familiarity had made the years since the end of the War of the Ring bearable. But Arwen was right, the knowledge came from deep within himself, it was time for him to leave Middle-earth. The ring he bore must now be taken over the sea to its final home. But did he want to go to Valinor. Reaching out with his senses he could almost sense Halbarad's welcoming presence. Even after ten years he still missed his friend. "How is your ship?" he asked as Legolas silently joined him.  
  
"Completed. It simply waits for me to sail." The elven prince turned to face his human friend. "It waits for your choice, as do we all."  
  
The former king's smile was rueful. "It feels as though everyone has always waited upon my choices."  
  
Legolas swallowed hard, knowing how difficult it had been at times for his friend. "Only one more to go and you can be free."  
  
The answering smile was wistful. "I hope so." His gaze moved back towards the Havens. "We leave at dawn."  
  
With a slight smile and small inclination of his head Legolas left him to his thoughts.  
Standing on the prow of the ship Aragorn could feel the change in the air as the grey elven ship cut through the last of the mists. Taking a deep breath he slowly released it, feeling the weights he had carried for so long slipping away. For the first time since he was twenty years old he felt true contentment and for the first time in nearly a century he felt no call to the south. Slipping his arm around Arwen's waist he pulled his wife in close. They had all of eternity to be together and simply be.  
  
The sun had risen to its zenith, banishing all darkness as the ship sailed to its home. Aragorn closed his eyes and felt more than heard a voice "Welcome home, my son. Be welcome and at peace."  
  
And he was.  
A/N: This is the end. Not the best ending I realize, but I hope it is satisfactory. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. 


End file.
